Amor y Dinero 2
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: UA- Pasaron cuatro años: Bulma tuvo al bebe Trunks y quiere formar una relacion seria con Vegeta pero el no acepta su nuevo rol como padre y se niega en estar con la heredera de la CC. Las cosas aun no terminan de color de rosa como en los cuentos de hadas. ¿Que será lo que impide a la pareja favorita en estar juntos y felices como debe ser? -Continuacion de Amor y Dinero-
1. Prologo

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Es bueno estar de vuelta. Ya que no me alcazaba tiempo para escribir desde la ultima vez, yo escribía esporádicamente. También debido a los eventos de la primer fic, tuve que cambiar completamente la idea de cómo seria la secuela.**

**¿Que habrá en Amor y Dinero 2? Pues veremos a ver que pasara…Solo diré por ahora que habrá posibilidades de un poco de todos los géneros ya que este fic sera bueno si Dios lo permite. **

**Estarán también las parejas como GokuxMilk, Krilinx18, y el predominante de todos, VegetaxBulma. MaronxPiccolo ha sido descartado, a si que uno de los dos permanezca en la soltería y la otra ni se diga. La idea de hacer a estos dos individuos me pareció luego descabellada que se me quemo la cabeza pensando en que lugar encajarían en la secuela. Jajajaja**

**Bueno, que ya no se diga nada más y les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo fic a todos los lectores por igual.**

Prologo

Uranai Baba había trabajado de día y noche para llevar a cabo una misión de largo plazo. Como psíquica extraordinaria de poderes espirituales, ella fue seleccionada exclusivamente por los Kais, los cinco dioses supremos del más allá, para lidiar y mantener el orden nuevamente entre el tiempo presente y el tiempo futuro. Por ende, ella fue concedida la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo.

'_¡Tengo que encontrar al muchacho que vino del futuro en una máquina del tiempo! Según uno de los dioses supremos, él es muy responsable en alterar gravemente el flujo de nuestra época,'_ pensó Baba con un sentido de urgencia.

Estando sentada encima de su bola de cristal, ella viajo entre la dimensión a toda velocidad.

**En la Corporación Neo Capsula, Oficina de la Presidencia:**

"¿Padre, tengo que firmar todo estos documentos?" pregunto Trunks. Él estuvo sentado en el asiento del Presidente con muchos y diversos documentos encima del escritorio.

Incluso, Trunks había cambiado su apariencia: él se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta por los hombros, y estaba vestido de manera formal y profesional.

Vegeta estaba de pies en el medio de la oficina con sus brazos cruzados: "Harás la mayoría de mis deberes en la oficina y/o harás viajes alrededor del mundo cuando sea necesario. Trabajaras con todos los departamentos para manejar las operaciones de la empresa, y habrá ocasiones en el que tu y yo debemos trabajar juntos," dijo severamente.

Trunks se había sentido angustiado de momento porque había mucho trabajo en sus hombros, "¿Que paso con la secretaria ejecutiva?"

Vegeta recordó como su secretaria había llegado tarde por tercera vez en esta semana a su labor. El no toleraba las tardanzas, especialmente si las tardanzas provienen de personas que trabajaban con él en el mismo piso. En ese día, la secretaria llego dos horas tardes y le habían indicado en pasar a la Oficina de la Presidencia. Vegeta la recibió en su oficina para despedirla sin misericordia y darle su liquidación. Ella estaba tan apenada que lloro mucho y le rogo a Vegeta para que le devolviera su trabajo y la perdonara por sus tardanzas porque ha estado trabajando mucho y se quedaba dormida en su cama. Vegeta no le aguanto el drama que tuvo que llamar a seguridad para que se llevaran a la joven secretaria fuera de su oficina y de su vista.

Luego de haber pensado en los pasados acontecimientos, "La despedí hace poco por llegar tarde a su trabajo, y por formarme un escandalo," vino la respuesta fría.

Después, "No sé si pueda hacer todo lo que tú haces a diario," dijo Trunks algo inseguro porque hoy fue apenas su primer día en el trabajo. Al poco tiempo de graduarse West City College, él había sido elegido por la Junta de Directores para tomar la posición de la Vice-Presidencia en la Corporación Neo Capsula. "Todo sería fácil sino hubieras despedido a la Srta. Leahl. A pesar de lo ocurrido, ella trabajaba excelentemente."

Vegeta no pudo creer la primera estupidez que había escuchado de haber empezado su día en la empresa de las miles que le esperaban por venir durante la tarde (con sus empleados) y en la noche (con su esposa en la Mansión Capsula). Él se puso colérico de inmediato y se había lanzado hacia Trunks con sus manos estrelladas encima del escritorio: "¡No me hagas arrepentirme de haber convencido a la Junta de Directores a que te eligieran de ser el nuevo Vice Presidente!"

De haber liberado la rabia innecesaria, Vegeta puso una mano en la sien, y suspiro de la frustración para poder calmarse por un minuto completo. Su mirada hacia Trunks fue fija para después negar con su cabeza. "Simplemente no tienes el carácter de mi familia... Tú no eres mi hijo."

Con esas palabras de decepción, Vegeta tomo su retirada de la oficina a través de la única puerta.

Trunks tomo una mirada a los documentos, y luego otra mirada sin interés a una de las ventanas de la oficina. El soltó un suspiro profundo de sus labios: él se había sentido herido por las palabras. El hacia lo posible por hacerlo orgulloso pero Vegeta quedaba insatisfecho que lo conduce a rechazar a Trunks como su hijo una y otra vez.

De no querer pensar más en el asunto, Trunks se dirigió a realizar su doble tarea ya que no tuvo a una secretaria o alguien quien le pudiera asistir.

Mas tarde, se escuchó el toque en la puerta.

"Pase," dijo Trunks sin mirar la puerta pero aun estando concentrado en los documentos.

La persona cerró la puerta y se puso en el medio de la oficina. "Solo vine a ver como se encontraba el nuevo Vice-presidente de la Corporación Capsula."

Trunks quito la mirada de los documentos para ver a su propia madre. Él no era el único que había cambiado su apariencia física: Bulma se cortó el cabello y estaba vestida apropiadamente a su edad pero de moda. "Pues… mucho trabajo en mi primer día."

Bulma comprendió mucho la contestación honesta que ella tuvo que sonreír: las reuniones con todo tipo de gente, las pilas de documentos, dar la cara por el presidente de la corporación, realizar/revisar/aprobar presentaciones, proposiciones y proyectos de negocios…La lista era larga.

"Al principio es así pero luego te acostumbraras con las responsabilidades, y en cuanto el Departamento de Recursos Humanos reclute a una asistente nueva que te pueda ayudar," ella explico debida a su años de experiencia en la Corporación Capsula. "Por lo menos tienes a tu padre para que te pueda dar consejos."

"Si pero es muy duro y estricto."

Vegeta nunca ha cambiado o se ha ablandado el corazón, pensó Bulma. "Hablando de tu padre, ¿donde esta?"

"No lo se. Llevo un par de horas que no lo veo aquí en la oficina. ¿Qué pasa, mama?"

Bulma suspiro…"No es nada. Bueno, te espero abajo en el lobby. Hice esta noche tu plato favorito para la cena."

A Trunks le sonó un poco el estomago de lo hambriento que estaba. El dio gracias mentalmente a Kamisama porque su estomago no se escucho terriblemente para que Bulma lo oyera. "A que bien. Ya casi termino mi trabajo por el día de hoy."

"Esta bien, te espero," Bulma se volteo de espalda para dirigirse a la puerta. De momento, ella detuvo sus pasos para mirar otra vez a Trunks con una sonrisa traviesa. "Oh, y ya que eres el Vice-presidente, espero que en algún futuro no tan lejano, conozcas a una chica hermosa e inteligente para que la Corporación Capsula tenga asegurada a sus próximos herederos."

Trunks se sonrojó un poco. Sus padres le pedía cada vez más: primero los estudios y tomar responsabilidad con la corporación, y ahora formar una familia. "¡Mama, todavía es algo temprano para hablar de eso!"

Bulma rio al ver la expresión vergonzosa de Trunks. "De acuerdo, ya te dejo tranquilo para que termines el trabajo y nos vamos juntos a la Mansión Capsula a tomar la cena."

"Si."

Desde entonces, Bulma se retiro de la oficina sin decir nada más pensando como el tiempo ha pasado.

Al terminar de una vez con los documentos, Trunks los organizo para dejarlos en orden en el mismo escritorio para que Vegeta los revisara en la mañana y diera su firma.

…De repente, él se sorprendió mucho que salto en su propio asiento: "¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?"

Una bruja estaba sentada encima de una bola de cristal… "¿Tu eres Trunks?"

Turnks asintió su cabeza como respuesta a la pequeña pregunta hecha por la bruja. Él se pregunto en su mente sobre ella. ¿Cuáles son sus motivos ya que supo su nombre?

"Mi nombre es Uranai Baba, y necesito hablar contigo en cuanto antes," dijo Baba brevemente debido a la gravedad del asunto.

"Nosotros podemos hablar aquí," dijo Trunks con cortesía por dos simples razones: era de noche, y la mayoría de los empleados de la CC se estaban ya retirando a sus hogares y la oficina estaba a pruebas de sonidos.

"Fui enviada por los dioses supremos de mi tiempo para hablar contigo."

Trunks había levantado una ceja al deducir lo que Baba le ha insinuado, "¿Acaso vienes del pasado?"

"Correcto. Tengo entendido que viajaste a través del tiempo al pasado en una maquina del tiempo que fue construida en esta época. Tengo que informarte que gracias a tus visitas, los acontecimientos que suponían en pasar, no llegaron a ocurrir. Eso provoca a que nuestro tiempo se altere y no valla en acuerdo al libro del destino de los Dioses Supremos."

Trunks no sintió para nada el remordimiento de lo que había hecho hace cuatro anos en el pasado. "Si yo no lo haría, entonces… ¿Quien mas lo iba hacer? Yo solo quería salvar a todos del porvenir: quiero que mi padres estén separados y tal vez felices pero sin yo nacer, quiero que Goku y Gohan sigan viviendo, y que Krilin pudiera liberarse de su matrimonio falso."

Baba vio la honestidad del joven adulto en sus ojos. Ella se compadeció por dentro. "Tus intentos en cambiar el pasado quedaron en vano. Los Dioses Supremos están arreglando todo el daño que hiciste," informo ella, lamentablemente.

"Entonces…eso quiere decir que…"

"Tu nacimiento será dentro de poco. Y para que no vuelvas a alterarlo todo otra vez, los dioses supremos han decidido que esas personas, todas sus acciones que hagan para el bien o para el mal, pueden cambiar sus destino que le esperan y vivir diferente a este tiempo."

Trunks sonrió un poco en tanto tiempo porque aun hubo esperanzas para cambiar el destino de todos. "Yo creo que eso es bueno de escuchar. Mi padre tal vez cambiara y llegará a querer a mi madre, Goku luchara y lograra combatir el virus mortal y Gohan tendrá una vida diferente…"

"Pero hay una condición: las personas que fallen en nuestro tiempo en hacer lo correcto, el destino de todos ira como esta escrito en los libros y pasara en diferente circunstancias," dijo la psíquica seriamente.

Trunks se había alarmado al comprender la condición de los Dioses Supremos, "Entonces… ¿yo no podre hacer nada esta vez para evitar de que todo ocurra?"

"Tienes toda la razón, Trunks. En caso de que volvieras a visitar nuestro tiempo y lleva las predicciones como has hecho anteriormente, quedaran anuladas y no habrá cambios. Tus visitas solo quedaran recordadas para eventualmente ser completamente olvidadas."

Mientras lo pensaba muy bien, Trunks puso cada mano en ambos lados de su cabeza. "…Nadie me recordara…" dijo en voz baja.

Esto trataba de una decisión difícil: él no podía intervenir esta vez para cambiar lo que una vez pensó que había logrado hacer. Fue como si nunca visito el pasado en la maquina del tiempo. El no tuvo más remedio que crear la fe y la creencia de que todo saldría bien.

Al levantar su cabeza y mirar a Baba con decisión en sus ojos: "Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo," dijo con voz firme, aceptando las condiciones.

"Te deseo mucha suerte, Trunks," dijo Baba al desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque parte de su misión había culminado por ahora.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

En el tiempo presente, Príncipe Vegeta lo tuvo todo:

El tenía ese auto convertible y deportivo del año. Era un Capsule modelo 5900 en color negro, y esa marca era exclusiva de la Corporación Capsula. Cada vez que salía un vehículo similar de versión actualizada y\o nuevo al mercado en seis meses (dependiendo de la marca del automóvil), ya estaba acreditado en su tarjeta crédito y listo para obtenerlo antes del público en general.

El vestía de ciertos diseñadores famosos para ropa de hombres que daban el último grito de la moda. De esos que tuvieron nombre extranjeros y exóticos de alrededor del mundo como Ralph Haulen, Igor Harmanie, Don D. Versachie, Highfielgher, Calvine Klaine, entre otros. Su closet pareció un sótano de la colección que tiene de zapatos, pantalones y camisas para vestir sea para estar en la casa, para salir a pasear, hacer ejercicios\deportes-en fin, para todo tipo de ocasiones.

Su ropa interior, claro, eran exclusivo de diseñadores saiyajines con apodos como Kumo, Tote, MK, entre otros.

El escoge cualquier otra moda de vestir que no sea de un diseñador namekiano porque sus estilos siempre son sencillos que no se diferencia mucho de los demás. ¡Eso para Vegeta es primero morirse que verse sencillo en un espejo y en su retrovisor de su vehículo!

El vivía en un apartamento pent house con un servicio pagado de un equipo especializado de mantenimiento que venían a diario (¡y con propina para cada empleado!).

La mansión estaba por venir, de eso no se dudaba.

El utilizaba accesorios de primera marca que provenían de los diseñadores de moda ya mencionados con sus relojes, billetera y correas. Sus gafas casi siempre eran estilo aviador oscuro.

"Buenos días, Sr. Vegeta."

Vegeta fue recibido por su secretaria personal en cuanto entro por la puerta de su propia oficina privada con su maletín en una mano.

"Muy buenos días."

La cara de Vegeta tenía una sonrisa radiante debido a ese tratamiento costoso para tener esos dientes blancos como perlas brillantes.

Vegeta tomo su asiento en su escritorio al colocar su maletín que contenía papeles y su computadora portátil (¡de ultimo y avanzado modelo con el logo CC!). El se encontró satisfecho de inmediato: ah, su periódico y su taza de café negro con poca azúcar lo esperaban encima de su escritorio. Como siempre, su asistente era tan eficiente.

Ah sí, todavía no se ha dicho que Vegeta tuvo un trabajo espectacular y envídiate como Gerente General de la famosa Corporación Capsula. El tuvo el objetivo para ser promocionado a ser uno de los ejecutivos y trabajar junto con la junta de directores e inversionistas del extranjero. El trabajó fuerte día y noche para lograr ese objetivo.

También Vegeta fue un soltero codiciado, y ha logrado con mínimo esfuerzo en hacer la portada de Millionaire People en Español en varias ocasiones.

Príncipe Vegeta lo tuvo todo: dinero, popularidad, lujos.

**Mansión Capsula:**

En una habitación dentro de la conocida mansión, Bulma cargo entre sus brazos a una pequeña figura que estaba cubierta en una cobija azul. Ella lo coloco en su cuna gentilmente de tal forma como le apareció su sonrisa en sus labios. Ella vio como el bebe durmió en la cuna...

Hablando de dormir, ella bostezo que se cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

De momento, se abrió la puerta y Bulma se viro de espaldas para encontrar a su visitante. Ella se sorprendió mucho que su sueño se elimino de su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella corrió hacia los brazos abiertos y abrazo a esa persona fuertemente.

Goku le devolvió el abrazo a su mejor amiga. Cuando se despegaron del abrazo, el observo el físico de Bulma de arriba para abajo. "! Bulma! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Desapareció tu barriga como por arte de magia!" El noto otros cambios aparte de lo mencionado: el cabello de Bulma le quedo corto hasta sus hombros y había engordado algunas libras de más debido a su embarazo. "Y dime, ¿cómo se siente ser madre?"

La sonrisa de Bulma se le amplio en sus labios. "Es genial. ¡Le daré todos los juguetes del mundo a mi hijo y lo voy a consentir porque lo quiero muchísimo!" Ella hablo en un tono de voz no muy alto para no despertar al bebe que estaba dormido en la cuna. "¡Es muy lindo! ¡Yo estoy segura de que va a crecer alto y será muy guapo e inteligente ya que heredo lo mejor de su mama!"

Bulma le hizo un gesto a Goku para que se acercara a la cuna.

Goku observo en interés la criatura dormida. Si, se parece mucho al muchacho que vino una vez del futuro…"¿Y cómo se llama?"

Bulma lo pensó demasiado. "Pues…Mañana mis padres y Yamcha me ayudaran a elegir un nombre para mi bebe. He estado ocupada trabajando como Presidenta y decorando la habitación que se me olvido escoger un nombre."

Goku negó su cabeza tres veces, "Ay, Bulma. ¡No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy!"

"¿Que insinúas? ¿Me vas ayudar a escoger un nombre?" Eso fue lo que Bulma pudo comprender.

Goku le sonrió porque lo tenía todo resuelto: "¡Y te tengo un nombre perfecto! ¿Qué te parece el nombre Trunks?"

Ahora Bulma lo miro extrañamente, "¿Porque ese nombre?"

"Como padrino legitimo, no quería dejar a la pobre criatura sin un nombre." Esa fue la excusa de Goku pero fue una valida.

Bulma lo pensó y lo pensó hasta que llego a una decisión: "Si, mi bebe se llamara Trunks," ella dijo satisfecha.

Los dos amigos observaron juntos como el pequeño Trunks dormía después de haberse despertado muy temprano en la mañana a é su madre hasta que la siguiente pregunta interrumpió el momento:

"A propósito, ¿quién es el padre de Trunks? Por favor, Bulma. No me digas que es Yamcha. Para ser honesto, el pequeño no se asimila en él para nada. Puede de que sea el hijo del lechero o algo así."

Bulma quedo callada de la intriga que le subió gracias al comentario curioso y tal vez indiscreto. Al no responder, Goku presumió que Bulma estaba ocultando algo importante. No solamente a él, sino también a todos sus seres queridos.

"¿Qué pasa, Bulma?" El se preocupo aunque no quería perturbar a su mejor amiga. Su motivo era haber si parte de las predicciones se llegaron al cumplir. Ella no sabe que el ya sabía toda la verdad.

"¿Cómo te va en el trabajo y tu familia, Goku?" Bulma se vio que no quería hablar del asunto por sentirse incomoda de la forma que su amigo la miraba como a una persona siendo interrogada.

Goku le siguió la corriente sin problemas. Es mejor que todo se dé a su debido tiempo para no adelantar acontecimientos y alterarlo todo:

"Pues en mi trabajo, a mí y a Piccolo nos va de viento en popa pero la criminalidad a veces no sabe como descansar o tomar vacaciones. Milk tiene a nuestro hijo estudiando mucho porque ella quiere que el ingrese a una buena universidad en el futuro. Ella lo ayuda casi todos los días con sus tareas, y yo hago lo posible de cuidar de la casa en las ocasiones en que Milk le toca tomar sus descansos...Claro, lo hago con ayuda de Piccolo. Yo no me puedo imaginar un día yo solito en la cocina y con las tareas de matemáticas de Gohan porque me hago un ocho."

Bulma se rio un poco de haberse imaginado lo contado. "Ustedes parecen una familia llevadera."

Goku miro su reloj de mano estilo deportivo, "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Ya mismo me toca el turno como ya se me está acabando mi coffee-break prolongado."

"Ah. Cuídate tú y tu familia. No dejen de visitarme ni yo a ustedes."

"Lo prometo."

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación. Goku era el único que quedo en ver el hijo recién nacido de la heredera. Ahora solo quedaba la prensa, los inversionistas y empleados de la Corporación Capsula y el público en general en ver y conocer al bebe. Bulma no permitirá que eso pase hasta nuevo aviso.

**De vuelta en la Corporación Capsula:**

Nappa había entrado sin problemas (sin pedir permiso) a la oficina del Gerente General. El tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio como si estuviera en su casa. El fue conocido por seguridad por sus visitas frecuentes que ya no le pedían identificación ni le preguntaban por el único propósito de su visita.

"Hola Vegeta."

Vegeta estaba en el escritorio haciendo de los informes mensuales en su computadora portátil. El uso del teclado a una velocidad de una secretaria con habilidad de "data entry". "¿Que quieres, Nappa? No ves que yo estoy trabajando," hablo sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

"Bueno, te vengo con lo último," dijo Nappa a Vegeta para que lo escuchara.

"Como sea, acaba y empieza hablar."

Nappa entendió que debe por lo menos decir algo de interés. Vegeta no estaba de humor para escuchar cualquier tipo de chisme o información. "Habrá una reunión mas tarde en la sala de reuniones con los ejecutivos," dijo para captar la atención.

"Si, mi asistente me lo informo hace poco."

Nappa fue comenzando al grano del verdadero asunto. "Bien, pues como ya tu sabes, la Presidenta tuvo a su bebe hace dos semanas en el Hospital West Regional. Es un niño saludable con un peso de ocho libras."

Vegeta estaba algo apático de la situación que no dudo las palabras que utilizo: "…Es probable que la criatura tenga el apellido de la escoria."

Nappa se rio en cantidad del comentario cínico. A Vegeta nunca le cayó a bien Yamcha porque le tenía un odio inexplicable y sumamente exagerado. Se trataba más que la riña ocasional con Goku de a veces ser rivales... Era más que el inmenso odio hacia Freezer y sus hombres... Mientras Vegeta no podía definir solito todo ese odio, Nappa pudo definirlo simplemente como celos de primer grado.

Nappa culmino su festival de risas y hablo después de haberse calmado. "Si no estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿por qué no peleas por tus derechos?"

Vegeta gruño de la molestia sin aun detener el uso del teclado con sus manos.

"Oye, y, ¿yo puedo ser el padrino de la criatura?" pregunto Nappa en curiosidad.

"Por mi haz lo que quieras," esta vez, Vegeta fue indiferente.

Algo le pasaba a Vegeta, pensó Nappa. Aparentemente, el trato de aparentar indiferencia o mejor dicho, el trato de disimular su molestia con relación a las buenas nuevas. "¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta? ¿La noticia te tiene tan sorprendido que no sabes qué hacer?"

Vegeta no respondió...Nappa lo intento nuevamente con otra pregunta relevante: "¿...O será que tu querida Bulma no quiere nada que ver contigo?"

Esto gano la reacción de Vegeta: el dejo de usar el teclado y cambio su Mirada, la cual él se la dirigió exclusivamente a Nappa. Su mirada fue del tímpano de un hielo que se hiciera un impacto, cualquier cosa se hunde a la profundidad del océano. "Fuera de mi oficina. AHORA."

Nappa se levanto de su asiento para retirarse por donde vino. "Está bien, está bien. Como usted diga y ordene. De cualquier cosa, te mantendré informado."

Antes de que Nappa alcanzara la puerta: "Espera, Nappa," llamo Vegeta, y este se viro de espaldas. "Ay, por poco se me olvidaba, ¿ya encontraste a esa persona que conoces?"

"Desde luego. El está dispuesto hacer la reunión de cara a cara dentro de un mes."

Vegeta suspiro. A él no le gustaba esperar pero bueno se trataba de algo importante. Esta persona lo ayudara a realizar su plan. "De acuerdo. Ni un mes más y ni mes menos."

"¿Para qué quieres solicitar de sus servicios?"

Vegeta se vio pensativo hasta que sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa maligna y enigmática similar al Príncipe Majin. "Solo digamos que habrá una celebración masiva con muchos fuegos artificiales. Tu estarás invitado cordialmente y lo veras todo desde primera fila."

…A Nappa le intrigo la actitud misteriosa. Cualquier trama inventada por Vegeta, se descubre con el tiempo.

Media hora después, la reunión de los ejecutivos tomo lugar en la Sala de Reuniones. Vegeta fue de los primeros en llegar. Otros invitados como cada gerente de cada división, algunos de los inversionistas hasta el mismo Vice-Presidente llegaron en ese orden. Solo quedaba la Presidenta en llegar…

Justo entonces, llego la Presidenta de la Corporación Capsula por la puerta. Todos en la sala miraron a Bulma haciendo su entrada.

"¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos comenzar!"

Desde en ese entonces, Bulma comenzó hablar en la reunión sobre los cambios por los siguientes tres meses…

…Después de la reunión de los ejecutivos, solo dos personas quedaron en la sala:

Vegeta estaba aun en su asiento, revisando su C-Phone (¡último modelo y nuevo!) de mensajes importantes.

Bulma estaba callada en una silla cercana esperando por algo-mejor dicho, por alguien.

Cuando Vegeta termino de verificar sus mensajes, el se levanto de su asiento para retirarse inmediatamente de la sala. El trato de disimular que él estaba solo en el lugar...

"Vegeta."

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre.

Bulma entendió que Vegeta la estaba escuchando, "Si no tienes prisa, necesito hablar contigo. Se trata de nuestro hijo."

"Quieres decir el hijo tuyo y el de Yamcha," dijo Vegeta como defensa y posible arma doble-filo.

Bulma casi miro mal a Vegeta porque sabía que él le estaba distorsionando la realidad con esa oración absurda. Los dos saben muy bien la verdad. Ella se levanto de su silla para hablarle se cerca. A veces, las paredes y puertas de la corporación tenían oídos que escuchaban conversaciones personales. "No seas cínico. Tu eres el padre de Trunks."

Vegeta suspiro y se volteo de espaldas para por fin mirar a Bulma. El pudo ver bien sus cambios físicos, "¿Tu quieres reclamarme sobre la criatura?" El dijo de inmediato porque no quería verse distraído.

Bulma negó suavemente con su cabeza. "Ya que no vivimos juntos, te pido a que lo veas."

Vegeta se cubrió de golpe su rostro con una mano y camino por la Sala de Reuniones. Bulma le estaba pidiendo demasiado como alguien infantil. El se sintió como si los dos eran adolescentes y habían cometido el gravísimo error que obligaría a ambos a actuar como adultos responsable antes de que alguien más lo hicieran por los dos. Como si tratara de una situación no deseada e inconveniente para él, una persona soltera, codiciada y libre de compromisos sentimentales.

Bulma, por el otro lado, quiso hacer lo correcto como toda una adulta madura. Vegeta tenía todo el derecho del mundo como el padre biológico. Por eso fue su propósito. Ella quería que Vegeta reconociera a su hijo, la cual él no lo vio nacer en el hospital hace dos semanas y\o de no haber estado con ella desde el embarazo. De esta situación, ella lo acepta de tal forma natural que ella no se arrepiente de nada.

Cuando Vegeta organizo sus pensamientos, el se rio de manera leve. Bulma le iba preguntar que le pasaba hasta que él se dirigió el mismo hacia ella: "¿Acaso eres TONTA?" grito el príncipe de la rabia. "¿De qué me servirá hacerlo?"

Bulma abrió su boca para hablar-

"¡Escúchame bien! Si voy a la Mansión Capsula, tus padres me echaran afuera con los animales y con los robots si se enteran de que yo fui el responsable en hacerte caer embarazada sin alguna protección y sin habernos casado. Que los dos solo estábamos juntos nada mas por el trato que tú me propusiste hace cuatro años, y que engañamos a todos solo por mantener y proteger tu imagen y yo por tener dinero en el bolsillo. Y claro, todo paso en esa noche por los dichosos deseos carnales que nos dejamos llevar por las emociones que no nos dejan pensar como si estuviéramos borrachos sin juicio propio. Los dos tenemos cuerpos deseables y eso es obvio que en algún momento dado durante los tres anos, nosotros íbamos a dormir juntos otra vez ya que no podíamos salir con otras personas."

Bulma quería protestar porque no todo lo que Vegeta dijo era cierto. Ellos no estaban embriagados, ni locos, ni drogados o hubo personas que le pusieran a cada uno una pistola en la cabeza para que fueran amantes por esa noche. Los dos pudieron estar enamorados de verdad pero no era claro porque nunca aclararon sus sentimientos pero las acciones, gestos y los argumentos casi diarios indicaban otra cosa.

Esa noche fue inolvidable: era lleno de amor, lujuria y pasión. Los dos se entregaron como si fuera la segunda-primera vez. Tantas cosas ocurrieron entre ellos durante esos tres anos que los unieron esa noche inesperada…

"Es mas…" dijo Vegeta, causando a que Bulma volviera a la realidad. "Ya que tengo mucho dinero guardado en mi banco, yo puedo enviar el soporte mensual para cumplir con las leyes de este país y no perder mi buena imagen antes de que se te ocurra presentar a la criatura ante la sociedad como un niño bastardo. Así me devolverías el favor."

Bulma entendió a que Vegeta se refería "en devolver el favor". Ella no quiso eso. Ella quería otra cosa que si se lo decía a Vegeta en palabras, el jamás lo haría-primero muerto. Era mejor no hablarlo. "…Trunks y yo no necesitamos dinero," dijo ella suavemente pero a la vez orgullosa y firme.

Vegeta arrollo sus ojos. Era cierto que Bulma tenía mucho más zeni y era una dama de prestigio, comparado a él un pobre diablo que se hizo parte de la alta sociedad de la noche a la mañana si no fuera por ella.

"Yo no te voy a presionar en nada de lo absoluto. Solo quiero que hagas las cosas por el amor y el mejor interés…"sonrió Bulma de buena fe. "Haz mejorado increíblemente: te volviste Gerente General de la Corporación Capsula poco tiempo después de obtener tu grado de Universidad con poca de mi ayuda. Tú me has dicho una vez de que eres una persona incapaz de amar a nadie. Bueno, yo te doy el beneficio de la duda…"se sonrojó un poco en ese momento. "Y por eso quiero que quedes libre del trato a partir de hoy."

Vegeta no pudo creer que ya todo acabo solo por el hecho de mostrarle a ella el lado que nadie conoce: su lado débil. Ella quería que se volviera en una persona cursi, aceptara a su hijo y que todo vaya como en los cuentos basuras de hadas.

El la miro ella con una mirada llena de rencor y frialdad. "¿Sabes qué? A mí no me interesa ser padre o estar en el medio de todo. Tu todavía tienes esa mente de color de rosa."

Bulma dio un grito ahogado por las palabras venenosas.

"Hagamos un nuevo trato: no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar sobre el asunto y yo no molestare a familia feliz," dijo Vegeta sin emoción. "Espero que tu, el mocoso y la escoria sean felices juntos y para siempre. A partir de hoy, yo renuncio de mis deberes a la Corporación Capsula. Iré por mis cosas; le dejare a mi secretaria mi carta de renuncia."

Desde ahí, Vegeta se marcho fuera de la Sala de Reuniones sin mirar atrás, dejando sola a Bulma.

**Seis horas después: **

Al recoger sus pertenencias de su oficina e irse a una barra local a beber hasta que su cuerpo saiyajin le puso un límite, Vegeta regreso a su apartamento pent house en Park Streets.

"Hola, Vegeta."

Vegeta miro hacia la sala para encontrar a la Androide #18 sentada en el mueble de la sala.

"¿Y esa cara? ¿En dónde has estado? Porque usualmente tu llegabas un poco más temprano de tu trabajo."

Era la medianoche. 18 siempre recibía a Vegeta alrededor de las 8pm o 9pm.

Vegeta no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Él lo abrió para sacar una botella de cerveza fría. Al cerrar el refrigerador, el abrió la botella de cerveza con sus manos y se la bebió mientras contemplaba.

Cuando termino la botella, se sintió en tomar otra botella ya que la primera no fue suficiente.

De no querer esperar a que tomara una segunda botella de alcohol, 18 se paro del mueble para ir hasta quedar cerca de Vegeta.

"No me has preguntado de cómo me fue el día. Pues estaba aburrida y me fui andar por ahí con mi hermano gemelo. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?"

"Me voy a dar un baño." anuncio Vegeta abruptamente.

**En otra parte:**

Bulma regreso a la Mansión Capsula después de hablar con Vegeta. Ella no saludo a nadie y se encerró en su habitación.

La Sra. Brief toco a la puerta y la abrió. Ella vio a su única hija acostada de espaldas: "Ay Bulma. Tu padre, el joven Yamcha y yo nos preguntábamos a qué hora iba a acompañarnos a cenar en el comedor. Yamcha se retiro a su propio apartamento en la ciudad porque tenía un compromiso hace un par de horas."'

"Lo siento, mama. Yo no tenía hambre," contesto Bulma estando muy desanimada y agotada.

La Sra. Brief con su paciencia se le acerco a Bulma hasta tomar asiento en la cama. "Hija, tienes que comer. No puedes estar así. Eres una madre y tienes que estar fuerte y saludable."

"Perdón, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Creo que eso es lo que le llaman la depresión pos-parto."

"¿O será que tienes el corazón roto?"

Bulma se viro para ver a su madre, y no dijo nada más.

"Me imagino que a estas alturas, el joven Vegeta ya debe estar enterado de las noticias," le sonrió su madre. "Tengo la sospecha que el debe estar muy sorprendido y lleno de regocijo."

Bulma se levanto de medio cuerpo de la cama para sentarse en posición fetal, "…El no quiere a su hijo, ni quiere saber de nosotros…" dijo tristemente con sus lagrimas derramándose.

Aprovechando que tenía a su hija muy de cerca, la Sra. Brief la abrazo que le coloco la cabeza en su hombro derecho. "Hija. Recuerda que el joven Vegeta atravesó por una vida dura sin sus propios padres. El debe estar feliz que su primer hijo allá nacido pero lo está ocultando con la actitud. Tienes que darle su tiempo, y desde luego, el te buscara a ti y a Trunks."

"Es difícil, madre," hablo Bulma en derrota. "Yo no sé qué hacer..."

Mas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos azules.

"A pesar de las cosas que han ocurrido entre ustedes dos, Vegeta te quiere a su manera." dijo la Sra. Brief, aun manteniendo su optimismo. "No lo dice con palabras pero yo he sido testigo de sus acciones y gestos."

"No se...en verdad," suspiro Bulma. "Yo quisiera odiarlo y borrarlo de mi vida, pero no encuentro esa fuerza interior."

La Sra. Brief dejo de abrazar a Bulma para mirarla de frente, "Solo dale el tiempo al tiempo. Ya verás. Ustedes dos terminaran juntos. Tengo la fe de que eso pasara. Tu también quieres a Vegeta: lo ayudaste en miles de forma más le diste un hijo."

Luego, ella ayudo a Bulma en secarle las lágrimas de su rostro con la sabana. "Anda, vamos a la cocina para que puedas comer algo. Así tu puedes dormir tranquila esta noche."

**Mientras tanto:**

En el apartamento pent house, Vegeta por fin salió del baño solo vestido en su ropa de dormir: un pantalón largo y suelto y una camisa sin mangas de color blanca. El fue a su habitación para encontrarse a una 18 que le veía todo su movimiento, estando sentada en la cama que ambos compartían.

"¿Qué?" por fin vino la pregunta.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estas muy callado. ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad ha ocurrido?"

"Bah," Vegeta negó con su cabeza. "No tiene importancia," dijo preparándose para acostarse en la cama y empezar a vivir al día siguiente desempleado.

Cuando Vegeta termino de acomodar su cuerpo en lado opuesto de la cama, "Déjame adivinar...hace poco me entere que la heredera dio luz a su bebe," comento 18 para moverse cerca de Vegeta en la misma cama. "¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

Vegeta no dijo nada porque todo quedo hablado entre él y Bulma. Ellos no se volverán a ver, y cada uno vivirán sus vidas por separadas. El tiempo hará que cada uno se olvide del otro hasta que vuelvan ser un par de extraños otra vez.

La androide hablo otra vez: "Se lo que puedes hacer, si te interesa-"

"Ya no me interesa el dinero de Bulma."

18 como que dio en el clavo. Ella obtuvo la información que quería, "Ah ha...se lo que te está pasando. Yamcha está en el medio de tu camino...o será que Yamcha es una excusa de la verdadera razón de porque no puedes estar con tu hijo y con tu amada mujer."

Vegeta levanto su cuerpo para mirar de mala gana a su amante.

18 arrollo sus ojos. Esta reacción era de esperarse del príncipe pero cada vez más le confirmaba su sospecha. "¡Por favor, Vegeta! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Por más que tu no quieras admitirlo, tu estas enamorado de la heredera y quieres a tu hijo. Yo sé esto porque perdiste interés en nuestro plan que habíamos formulado. En vez de hacer los pasos, tú estabas perdiendo otra vez tú tiempo enamorando a la heredera durante los últimos tres años. Ya no eres como antes…estás perdiendo tu destrezas en la cama solo por pensar en ella."

Vegeta no aguanto más, tomo su asiento, y hablo lo que pensaba:

"Su nombre es Bulma. Por si no lo sabías, ella me ha ayudado a pesar de mis mentiras. Ella me ayudo a terminar mis estudios universitarios, ella me ayudo a conseguir empleo en la Corporación Capsula a pesar de mi experiencia laboral. Ella ha hecho todo lo posible para yo progresar, y se ha preocupado mucho por mi bienestar."

18 se sintió tan repugnada que ya no quiso compartir la misma cama con Vegeta. Ella se levanto de momento bien ofendida que le causo rabia y se sintió traición.

"¿Ahora la defiendes de tanto insultarla? ¡Los hombres sí que son unos completos idiotas cuando se enamoran de una mujer!" casi grito. "¡No puedo creer que esa te haya hecho caer tan bajo!"

Vegeta también se levanto para enfrentarse a la androide enfurecida de nariz a nariz. "Te prohíbo hablar mal de Bulma en mi presencia, Androide #18," dijo seriamente.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pensó 18 cada vez mas furiosa. "¡Oh claro, ahora hace falta que le hagas un santo pedestal a su alabado nombre!" grito en sarcasmo.

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos, pensado de una manera en cómo deshacerse de la rubia. "¿...Tú tienes un marido que te mantenga, no es cierto?"

"Tú sabes muy bien que yo deje a mi marido hace mucho tiempo," contesto ella, velando por las siguientes palabra de Vegeta. Ella teme que el la echara para la calle en la lluvia, sin dinero y sin a donde ir. Sera mejor transmitir el mensaje a Androide #17 para que venga por ella en cuanto antes.

"Lárgate de aquí, androide. No quiero saber más de tu presencia artificial. Tú piensas que eres humana de carne y hueso pero tú no eres nada más que una robot asimilada."

A 18, las palabras de Vegeta, fueron como doble bofetada a cada cachete en su rostro. Ella no aguanto más y se preparo para realizar un ataque, no importando si cometería un homicidio esta misma noche. Ella levanto una mano en forma de una pistola, lista para disparar al corazón del pelinegro.

Vegeta espero pacientemente a que ella hiciera lo que quería hacer con el porqué no le tuvo miedo. El comenzó a caminar en un círculo, alrededor de 18.

"Yo he leído todos los perfiles de los androides existentes."

Al oír esto, 18 movió su mano a cada paso que el pelinegro daba y mantuvo su compostura a la misma vez. Cada androide estaba auto-programado en acabar con cualquier vida de un ser humano que conozca alguna o mucha información sobre los proyectos confidenciales del Dr. Maki Gero.

"Tú fuiste uno de los androides hecha por el científico loco en una base naval creada para matar y recolectar información en las misiones secretas. Aunque el gobierno esté a cargo de ustedes, la Organización Planet Trade puede hacer lo que quiera con ustedes ya que ellos poseen sus informaciones confidenciales y planos azules."

Ella bajo su mano lentamente y lo cerro en forma de un puño al llegar a sus lados…

Vegeta se había detenido de frente para observarla cuando bajo su "arma". El tosió para seguir hablando con calma, "Así es, androide. Es mejor que limites tus funciones. Si Freezer, el líder de la Organización Planet Trade, se entera que me mataron por cualquier razón, el puede enviar a sus hombres para buscarlos a ustedes, desactivarlos y convertirlos en artículos electrónicos o chatarras."

'_**Vegeta tiene razón, 18. Sera mejor dejarlo con vida. No quiero ser una tostadora, ni tu querrá ser una licuadora. 16 tampoco no querrá ser una combinación de una lavadora y secadora**__**,**__**'**_

Androide #17 hablo en la mente de su hermana mayor porque escucho de la conversación en cuanto el recibió señal de la neuro-transmisión. Quiere decir que la estaba esperando afuera.

Antes de irse, 18 tenía que cantar sus verdades. Vegeta habrá ganado la batalla con su truco bajo la manga pero no la guerra. Ella empezó a reír de forma siniestra.

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos: la androide casi no reía,"¿De qué te ríes?" demando la pregunta como un autoritario.

Sin piedad, 18 lanzo su veneno al príncipe como una víbora:

"¡Eres un tonto, Vegeta! ¡Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás! Tú siempre has soñado con algún día re-abrir la corporación de tu padre. Debo infórmate que esa corporación está más que en quiebras. Tiene una deuda gigante con uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos del Planeta Tierra. Por más que tú lo quieras, esa deuda nunca se liquidara. Tu habías pensado que si enamorabas a tu queridita, ella te daba los zenis para saldar las cuentas con el mafioso y los acreedores y vivirán juntos felices y para siempre. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Esa corporación nunca volverá a ponerse de pies y tú seguirás siendo un pobre infeliz y frustrado que no vale nada. ¡Algún día vas a terminar poniéndote una camisa de 11 balas dentro de un manicomio por no querer aceptar tu realidad y superar tu pasado lleno de traumas!"

18 se fue del apartamento, dejando solo a Vegeta con sus pensamientos negativos de su pasado.

Estos eventos fueron tocaron en fragmentos en la mente del peli-negro como una película. Fueron eventos que van desde la muerte de sus padres. Luego, la pérdida de todas las riquezas de Rey Vegeta y la decaída de la Corporación Vegetasei. Próximo, el vivió en el mismo techo rígido de Freezer para convertirse en un asesino secreto de sangre fría. Por último, el había sufrido de los castigos severos de cada fallo en sus misiones que eso lo ayudo a perfeccionar sus destrezas y enmascarar sus emociones ante todas las situaciones.

"¡MENTIRAS! ¡YA YO NO SOY EL MISMO DE ANTES! "

La respiración pulmonar y la palpitación del corazón se le agito a Vegeta de manera acelerada. El contuvo sus puños, trinco su cuerpo, apretó sus dientes y cerro fuertemente sus ojos para controlarse y centrarse en su lugar. El no podía manejar esto solo pero no había de otro remedio. El no podía dejarse guiar por sus emociones o será el fin de él dentro de un manicomio-

¡Dio un fuerte y desgarrador grito de dolor! ¡Una y otra vez!

A Vegeta no se le pasara esta vez el dolor. El se movió desde el centro de su habitación para buscar de inmediato por sus medicamentos en la mesa de noche. Agarro sin pensar coherentemente los cuatros frascos de una sola mano. Los abrió con la otra mano en un santiamén para tomarse de tres a siete pastillas de cada frasco diferente de dos tragadas ligeras. El dolor indescriptible le estaba alterando sus sentidos que no pudo tomarse la dosis adecuada.

Poco a poco, los medicamentos tomaron su efecto: Vegeta ahora estaba calmado de su episodio de crisis nerviosa. Su mente se aclaro:

¡No es cierto lo que divulgo la androide! ¡El supero su pasado! El… ya no es el mismo de antes…Solo hace falta buscar… el… responsable… de todas… sus pesa-dillas… y…

De repente, su mente se fue en blanco. El cuerpo se volvió tan pesado para Vegeta que perdió su equilibrio. El cayó al suelo como una piedra desde abajo hasta arriba. El cerró los ojos como el telón que baja de un teatro.

Príncipe Vegeta lo tuvo todo: dinero, popularidad y lujos.

…Pero a veces, la sombra de su pasado no dejaba su alma y su mente tranquila. La sombra de su pasado estuvieron atadas a él cómo cadenas perpetuas para no liberarlo hasta el día que vaya y pague en el inframundo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola a todos!****¿****Como están? ****¡****Gracias por sus reviews amables!**

**Como ya tengo ya más o menos la idea de que tratara esta secuela del primer fic, digamos que será un poco diferente ya que se está relatando sobre Vegeta y lo que tenga que ver con su pasado. Siento que esto tomara una parte del fic pero no del todo. Digamos la primera parte del fic, el 60% tratara sobre Vegeta y su pasado y el 40% de las otras parejas. La segunda parte volverá a ser de tono liviano como en el primer fic dependiendo como vaya el flujo del segundo fic al terminar la primera parte. Pero eso si, en lo que se llega a la segunda parte, habrá momentos de Vegeta y Bulma que tanto nos gusta. Podremos descubrir algunos detalles de ellos antes de que la pareja principal se vuelvan a reunir. **

**Al terminar Amor y Dinero, las cosas se quedaron sin conclusión por el hecho de que Vegeta resulto ser un personaje complicado y misterioso. Yo pienso que si se hace un descubrimiento sobre Vegeta, eso quita un peso de encima para que se pueda llegar a la meta: ****¡****amar a Bulma!**

**¡****Que comience la función!**

**No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z.**

Capitulo 2

**Al día siguiente en la Jefatura de Policía Distrito Oeste:**

Piccolo estaba sentado en un escritorio con una mirada analítica. Frente al escritorio, estaba un Goku estupefacto y hecho un caos de pies a cabeza. "Pareces que estuviste participando en un operativo especial," el no pareció estar sorprendido en lo mínimo.

"Solo digamos que me toco el turno de brindar donas y café para todos," explico Goku al recobrarse de su experiencia de no hace poco.

Cada día, le toca a diario a un hombre o mujer policía en traer donas de todo tipo de sabores y una gran jarra de café negro para compartir entre todos. Esta regla se ha impuesto para mejorar las destrezas de relaciones interpersonales por el Jefe-Comandante Enma. Hoy le había tocado a Goku en traer meriendas para todos en la estación de jefatura. Al traer la mega merienda de una repostería cercana a la jefatura, todos los policías fueron corriendo hacia Goku para tomar de la merienda en una manera desastrosa que dejo al pobre pelinegro en choque. Mañana le tocara a otro policía en traer la merienda de las 9 am.

Piccolo negó con su cabeza al imaginarse como empezó y termino el compartir de merienda de las 9am, y dijo: "Ay…por esa razón yo no me involucro."

"Bueno, Piccolo, tu nunca te involucras con los demás al menos si se trata de entrenamientos, seminarios o reuniones importantísimas," dijo Goku mientras se arreglaba su ropa casual.

Piccolo resumió con su trabajo con los archivos que hubo encima del escritorio. "Porque yo entiendo que debe ser así."

"Ah eso sí," Goku se termino de poner en orden su ropa y su cabello. El tomo asiento en la silla que hubo cerca del escritorio. "¿Y que estás haciendo? ¿El trabajo de la secretaria?"

"Me mandaron a deshacerme de estos archivos confidenciales de los pasados criminales," explico Piccolo.

"¿Fue Cui quien te mando?"

Piccolo solo asintió su cabeza en repuesta a la pregunta.

Goku puso ambas de sus manos detrás de su y su mirada fue dirigida al techo. "Sabes, yo pienso que Enma era el mejor comandante. Es una pena que lo circulan en diferente jefaturas," dijo pensativo al reclinarse en su asiento. Bajo su mirada del techo para mirar a Piccolo nuevamente después de un silencio corto. "Pues, ni tu ni yo no empezamos la ronda por la ciudad hasta el mediodía. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo?"

Según la cantidad de docenas de archivos que había de triturar en la maquina, Piccolo no podría terminar el trabajo solo a la hora de su turno de trabajar en la calle. Apenas ya había triturado 200 archivos. "No sería mala idea," dijo aceptando la ayuda de Goku.

**Mientras tanto:**

Nappa llego al apartamento pent-house de Vegeta en Park Streets. Al cerrar la puerta principal, Nappa llamo a Vegeta en el área de la sala. De no oír una respuesta inmediata, el llamo nuevamente. Otra vez no hubo ninguna respuesta: solo silencio.

'…_De seguro el __está en su habitación haciendo algo emotivo como cortarse las venas,' _ dijo Nappa mentalmente.

Nappa estuvo con Vegeta ayer en la tarde en un bar restaurante. Entre él y el mesero que sirvió todos los tragos escucharon a Vegeta desahogarse en toda la tarde sobre su renuncia de su puesto a la famosa empresa y sobre como él fue un idiota en darle la luz verde a la escoria. Cuando bebía alcohol, Vegeta hablaba más de la cuenta como de hablar de lo que pensaba y de lo que sentía del tema hablado. Por suerte, Vegeta no había llegado al punto de embriagarse por completo que aun pudo manejar su vehículo sin provocar un accidente en la carretera hasta llegar a su apartamento. Este se debe al hecho que los seres saiyajines tienen mayor tolerancia a altos volumen de bebidas alcohólicas en su cuerpo que un ser humano y un ser tsufurujin juntos.

Luego, Nappa se dirigió a la única habitación que hubo en todo el apartamento para ver si no se confirmaron sus sospechas. De abrir la puerta, el encontró a Vegeta inmóvil y tirado en el suelo por la parte izquierda de su cama. Según lo que Nappa presencio, se pudo decir que la situación fue un poco más allá de lo esperado. De todos modos, el se mantuvo tranquilo en su lugar tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche mientras a la misma examinaba los alrededores de la habitación. El no tardo en llegar a una conclusión al ver los frascos de medicamentos abiertos y regados cerca del cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo.

'Nappa se dio con una mano abierta a su rostro y la deslizo para luego soltar un suspiro. '_Ay Vegeta. Ya me lo imagine todo. Por lo que te paso anoche, yo no confió en ti, ni en tu propia sombra para tratar tu salud mental.'_

Nappa se acerco al pelinegro inconsciente. Se puso de rodillas para mover el cuerpo completo de un lado. Vegeta se vio muy sereno ya que no se notaba señales de respiración. Pero eso no quiso decir que ha perdido su color en la piel. Nappa vio su cuerpo de arriba para abajo en caso de encontrar heridas físicas. De no encontrar alguna herida, el procedió a tomarle los pulsos en las muñecas para luego tomar la de la parte del cuello. Por último, Nappa coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta para poder oír algún latido del corazón y la respiración de los pulmones.

Al levantar su cabeza, Nappa suspiro del alivio y miro a Vegeta otra vez. "Hay que llevarte al doctor para que te quiten de tu cuerpo los medicamentos. Aun sigues con vida porque tienes el pulso y la respiración débil. Si tus padres no fueran de descendencia saiyajin, ya estarías muerto ayer en la noche al perder la conciencia."

Desde ahí, Nappa tomo a Vegeta en sus brazos hasta cargarlo y se levanto del suelo. "Vamos. Tenemos un viaje largo que tomar. No puedes darle a Freezer el gusto de verte muerto."

**Mansión Son-Ox:**

Al final del día, Goku y Piccolo habían terminado su trabajo de vigilar las calles y se regresaron a la mencionada mansión.

"¡Hola, papa! ¡Hola, Sr. Piccolo!"

Goku y Piccolo miraron hacia las escaleras. Gohan, de 10 años de edad, fue a recibir a los dos policías al correr de las escaleras hasta a la puerta.

"¡Hola, campeón!" Goku sonrió cuando Gohan se topo con él y lo abrazo por su cintura. Goku se bajo de rodillas para ponerse a la altura de Gohan para devolverle el abrazo adecuadamente.

Cuando los dos se despegaron del abrazo caluroso, "¿Como estas, Gohan? ¿Cómo te fue el día en la escuela?" pregunto Goku con un interés genuino.

"¡Muy bien, papa!" sonrió Gohan al igual como si fuera una fotografía de Goku. "Tuve una calificación perfecta en el examen de historia y en el examen de ciencias"

Goku estaba orgulloso y bendecido a la vez. Él le daba las gracias a Kamisama todos los días por tener un hijo especial. ¿Que hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiera llegado a conocer a este ser especial cuando cumplió seis años de su vida en el Planeta Tierra? Gohan era un niño muy inteligente en la escuela que tuvo de las mejores calificaciones. Inclusive, el tuvo un gran potencial como Guerrero Z en la Academia Dragon Ball Z, según un comentario de un día del Maestro Roshi. Gohan será una gran persona cuando sea un adulto que hará del bien en la sociedad.

"¡Ay qué bien! Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa. ¿Sigue así, de acuerdo?" dijo Goku al colocar su mano en la cabeza de Gohan y acariciar su largo cabello con afecto.

Gohan asintió su cabeza. "Si, papa."

"A propósito, Gohan. ¿En donde está tu madre?"

"Ella está en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena. Tengo que ir a terminar la tarea para lavarme las manos." Gohan miro después a Piccolo, quien estaba silencioso todo este tiempo. "¿Sr. Piccolo, me ayudas a terminar un problema de matemáticas?"

Gohan corrió a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y Piccolo lo persiguió sin decir nada.

Goku fue hacia la cocina y no encontró a nadie en el lugar. En vez, el encontró la cena hecho al estilo banquete ya terminada. Siendo una persona despreocupada, se acerco a plato redondo lleno de bísquets para coger uno con la mano. Su mano quedo inmóvil: algo le estaba molestando la espalda.

"Estas bajo arresto por invadir la cocina," dijo una voz.

Goku se pasmo con sus ojos ampliados y levanto sus manos en el aire rápidamente. "¡Perdón! ¡No lo vuelvo hacer! ¡Te lo juro por Kamisama de las torres altas! ¡Hare lo que sea!"

"Quedaras libre bajo la fianza de un beso para tu esposa."

"Yo creo que es trato hecho." Goku se viro para encontrar, precisamente, a su querida esposa con una espátula en una mano. El bajo sus manos y le dio una sonrisa al ponerle sus brazos en su cintura. "Hola, Milk."

Milk le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo y coloco sus propios brazos en su cuello, "Hola, cariño."

Goku acerco a Milk pegada a su cuerpo. El se inclino y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Milk para pagar su fianza. Cuando se alejo, el dio una pequeña risa. "Sabes, eres muy buena cogiéndome infraganti. Deberías trabajar conmigo y con Piccolo en la jefatura."

Milk se rio un poco también y negó su cabeza. "Yo pienso que mi lugar es estar en la casa, y mi trabajo que es educar a los niños."

"Ah, en eso también eres buena."

Milk dio una risa alegre, "Ay, Goku...pareces un disco rayado de la buena música." Ella esta vez, beso a Goku en el cachete por el halago. Los dos se separaron del abrazo al mismo tiempo para que Milk pudiera quitar el delantal de su cuerpo. "Pues qué bueno que llegas. Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre un evento importante que requiere que vayamos tú, yo y Gohan. Quiero que vayas a coger clases de refinamiento antes del evento."

Goku lo pensó y cruzo sus brazos. "Milk, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas de gente rica. Cada vez más me dan responsabilidades en la jefatura y estoy ayudando al Maestro Roshi con la Academia de mi abuelo y-"

Milk no pudo escuchar mas, "¡Goku, no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado! ¡TU me prometiste que irías esta vez conmigo y con Gohan a la actividad!" ella reclamo de la molestia.

"Pero Milk, tú conoces muy bien que mi estilo de vida es muy diferente a la de esa gente."

Esa fue la excusa de todos los días del pelinegro en no querer ir a actividades que envuelvan gente de mucho dinero.

Milk, ahora estando oficialmente molesta, golpeo con una mano abierta el refrigerador que quedaba a su lado y hablo con su voz alta. "¡Pero nada, Goku! ¡Siempre me das las mismas excusas de siempre! Yo solo quiero que la sociedad conozca a mi esposo maravilloso y el padre ejemplar de Gohan. Después de que nos casamos hace tres años, le has dado prioridades a otros asuntos que no sea la de tu familia. Yo solo te pido que vayas por lo menos de vez en cuando sin darme excusas ni explicaciones en llegar tarde."

La respiración de Milk estaba algo agitada, y ahí fue entonces cuando Gohan apareció de la nada en la cocina. "¿Mama, ya la cena esta lista?" El pudo notar el silencio tenso que hubo entre ambos de sus padres. Solo pudo preocuparse cuando ninguno de los dos le respondió su inocente pregunta. "¿Todo se encuentra bien entre tú y papa?"

Goku iba a responder pero lo hizo primero que el Milk cuando arreglo su postura para verse calmada. "Si, Gohan. Todo se encuentra bien. Ya estoy a punto de servir la cena."

Gohan los miro a los dos por última vez antes de irse a buscar a Piccolo para que los cuatro tomaran la cena.

Goku se sintió culpable en ese momento. Él le importaba mucho su esposa a tal grado que no le gustaba que ella estuviera enfadada con el por cualquier motivo, razón o circunstancias. El quería a su hijo que sintió vergüenza de que haya escuchado la discusión sea completa o parcial. "Milk, yo-"

"Hablaremos más tarde," dijo Milk rápidamente, cogiendo en sus manos uno de los platos de comida para llevarlo hasta la mesa en el comedor. "No me gusta que Gohan nos vea discutiendo."

Mucho después de la cena, Goku salió del baño a su habitación solo vestido en pantalones cortos para dormir. El encontró a Milk de espaldas y vestida en su traje de dormir. Ella estaba sentada por la cama mientras usaba de un cepillo para peinar su cabello suelto y largo. Goku fue hasta su lado para sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Milk? ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?" pregunto Goku suavemente con una preocupación en su rostro. "No me has dirigido ni una sola palabra durante y después de la cena."

Milk aun no hablaba porque estaba muy concentrada en peinar una y otra vez su cabello. O eso fue lo que parecía porque aun le daba la espalda a Goku.

"Te prometo que iré a la actividad. Pero por favor, ya no estés enojada conmigo. Hasta iré a tomar las clases desde a primera hora en la mañana. Cambiare mis modales y forma de hablar para que se pueda dar una buena impresión. Es más, cambiare toda mi forma de ser a de esos hombres con dinero y con clase solo para complacerte."

Al escuchar perfectamente cada palabra de Goku, Milk dejo de peinarse y coloco el cepillo encima de la mesa de noche para poder mirar por fin a su esposo. Ella se vio pensativa. "No es necesario que cambies tu forma de ser," dijo ella lentamente. Ella coloca ambas de sus manos en cada cachete de Goku y los acaricia con ternura. "No serás el esposo perfecto pero haces el intento, el esfuerzo y también en hacerme feliz."

Goku puso sus manos encima de las manos de Milk. El tomo las dos manos con las suyas para ponerla a nivel de su pecho. "¿Pues, eso quiere decir que me perdonas?"

Milk solo asintió su cabeza como respuesta.

Goku sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Ay qué alivio! Ya era hora." El soltó las manos para abrazar a Milk hasta que los dos cuerpos quedaron juntos y pegados uno al otro. "Para decirte la verdad, yo no quería dormir en el sofá esta noche. ¿Acaso yo no te he dicho cuanto me molesta la espalda por ese bendito sofá?"

"Ay, claro que no," dijo Milk con una risa en sus labios. Ella le devolvió el abrazo a Goku. "Yo no te voy a enviar a dormir solo en el sofá por cada cosa que yo este molesta contigo. Además, es malo escucharte quejar por tu dolor de espalda durante toda la mañana."

Goku dejo de abrazar a Milk para darle un beso dulce en la frente. "Tratare de no enfadarte mucho para que no lo hagas porque no me gusta dormir solo sin ti."

Milk se ruborizo un poco. Hubo ocasiones en que Goku no tuvo toda la culpa de sus enojos. A veces, eso se debía por la falta de control de su carácter. Ella no pensaba decírselo ni pronto ni tal vez nunca. Ella no sabe porque pero le gustaba cada vez que Goku le rogaba por su perdón al ser o no ser culpable... Aunque todo sonaba egoísta de su parte.

Aprovechando que Milk estaba distraída, Goku la observo bien de arriba para abajo con una mirada seria y enigmática. Milk pudo notar la mirada antes de que Goku la volviera abrazar. El escondió su rostro en el cabello largo y Milk solo se pudo dejar llevar por el momento. Goku le recogió sus piernas del piso para acostarla en la cama. Cuando lo hizo, el se acostó encima del cuerpo de Milk. El utilizo sus brazos, especialmente sus codos de cada lado, para apoyarse y acerco su rostro cerca del rostro de su esposa.

"Te ves tan hermosa...y hueles bien, Milk. Te amo," dijo Goku en una voz baja.

"Yo también te amo, Goku," dijo Milk en el mismo tono de voz.

Luego, Goku se vio contemplando su siguiente paso. "¿Milk?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estas cansada?"

Milk se sonrojó: ella pudo el presentimiento, "...D-desde luego que no. Yo esperaba a que me preguntaras o tomaras la iniciativa."

Desde ahí, Goku tuvo esa sonrisa y procedió en apagar la luz de la mesa de noche.

**Tres semanas después:**

Vegeta estaba aun inconsciente en una cama de una clínica publica desconocida. En ese entonces, el abrió lentamente sus ojos a la media mitad. Sus ojos tomaron su tiempo para ajustarse a la luz de la habitación privada hasta que se abrieron por completo. Se sintió desorientado y estuvo vestido en una ropa similar a la de un paciente que estaba internado en el hospital. El miro sus alrededores hasta que encontró a Nappa sentado en un mueble y distraído mientras leyó del periódico.

De no reconocer este lugar: "¿…En donde estoy…?" le pregunto como si estuviera dormido.

Nappa se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que bajo el periódico en un santiamén. ¡No lo pudo creer! ¡Vegeta despertó en poco tiempo de lo anticipado! El saco su C-Phone para escribir y enviar un breve mensaje de texto. Al terminar de hacerlo, el se acerco al lado de la cama para hablarle no tan alto a Vegeta. "Estas en una clínica en La Capital Royal."

Vegeta recordó rápido en donde quedaba esta ciudad diferente a donde el habitaba. "¿…En la capital de la ciudad Vegetasei…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Bueno…" Nappa no supo por dónde empezar...

"Tengo entendido que era la única forma de ayudarte y estas aquí a salvo."

Los dos miraron a la puerta para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

"¿Raditz...?" dijo Vegeta con algo de sorpresa.

"El mismo," dijo Raditz en persona y cruzo sus brazos. "Digamos que no es un gusto verte en este estado, Vegeta. Ya Nappa me dijo todo lo que paso."

Vegeta miro a Nappa para que le explicara de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando. Especialmente a que le dijera de una buena vez porque los tres están al otro lado de la Ciudad Oeste en el continente occidental del Planeta Tierra. El suponía estar "dormido" en su apartamento pent-house de la mencionada ciudad en cuanto le dio las consecuencias de tomar sus medicamentos sin ayuda.

"Yo tenía que traerte a esta clínica en el medio de la nada aquí en Vegetasei, y Raditz me facilito el proceso," empezó a explicar Nappa. "Primero estábamos en la Ciudad Norte. Las noticias de tu estado inconsciente se las hicieron llegar a Freezer antes de que los doctores hicieran el proceso de la eliminación rayo-laser."

"¿Eliminación rayo-laser?" pregunto Vegeta en curiosidad.

"Es el método el cual utilizaron los doctores en la Ciudad Norte para sacarte los medicamentos de tu cuerpo," explico Raditz . El había cerrado la puerta y recostó su espalda hacia ella con sus brazos cruzados.

Nappa volvió hablar en cuanto se le aclaro la duda a Vegeta "El hospital de la Ciudad Norte le comunicaron a Freezer sobre tu situación para que el dará su aprobación a la eliminación ya que esto trataba de vida o muerte. Como ya sabes que ante la ley, Freezer es tu único pariente y yo deje de ser tu encargado cuando cumpliste tu mayoría de edad. Lamentablemente, Freezer estaba en contra de salvarte la vida para que no volvieras a despertar. Entonces, yo me comunique con Raditz para pedir ayuda y nosotros logramos convencer a los doctores para que hagan la eliminación a tu cuerpo sin la aprobación de tu padrino. Después de eso, te trasladamos a esta clínica que Freezer no conoce para que puedas reposar y al fin pudieras despertar en santa paz."

Vegeta gruño de la rabia y cerro un puno. Freezer lo quería mantener en su estado inconsciente para poderlo pasar por muerto antes las leyes y quedarse con las propiedades de su padre. Con esfuerzos de la emoción creciente, el se trato de levantar de la cama aunque no ha recuperado sus fuerzas por completo.

"¡Vegeta! ¡No te esfuerces mucho!" le advirtió Nappa. "Aun no estás en condiciones para moverte libremente."

Estas fueron de las raras ocasiones en el cual Vegeta escucha a alguien. El dejo de moverse. "Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...Le da mejor respaldo a mis planes," hablo como si estuviera solo en la habitación.

Raditz levanto una ceja de la curiosidad. "¿Que planes? ¿Vegeta, que estas tramando ahora?"

Nappa negó su cabeza porque no tuvo caso preguntar lo que había en estos momentos en la mente de Vegeta. "Tú sabes cómo es Vegeta, Raditz. Sera mejor esperar hasta que nos diga."

Raditz se puso de acuerdo de inmediato con el hombre saiyajin mayor. "Si, no vaya a ser que esté planeando el fin del Planeta Tierra."

"A propósito, Nappa, nos quedaremos en este país mientras voy desarrollando mi plan y recupero mis fuerzas," ordeno Vegeta. "Debes buscar en donde quedarnos en cuanto antes."

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan los dos en mi apartamento?" ofreció Raditz ya que los tres han vivido bajo un solo techo en el pasado. "Así se ahorran mucho tiempo en buscar un lugar a donde quedarse. Vegeta, en cuanto te mejores por completo, ¿qué tal si te olvidas del plan y re-inicias una nueva vida aquí en Vegetasei?"

A Nappa le gusto tanto la idea de Raditz que tuvo que decir su opinión al respecto. "No esta mala la idea, Vegeta. Todos los hombres saiyajines que emigran de este país regresan años después para vivir tranquilo durante el envejecimiento y morir en su tierra natal."

Vegeta lo pensó muy rápido que termino negando con su cabeza. Al parecer, el no estuvo de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos hombres saiyajines que tuvo que rechazar la idea de mudarse de regreso a Vegetasei, su país natal. "No creo que eso sea posible... Yo no tengo intenciones en quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida, ni tampoco ser enterrado en la sepultura de la familia Vegeta en el día que yo muera."

Nappa y Raditz miraron a Vegeta incrédulamente. Ellos no pudieron creer lo que escucharon de alguien tan orgulloso e introvertido con sus asuntos personales.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loco, Vegeta? ¿¡Vas a romper la tradición de tu familia!?" reclamo Nappa de la emoción. Si el Rey Vegeta estuviera escuchando de esta conversación en alguna parte, el reviviría de su tumba para matar a Nappa por no mantener la tradición antigua de las pasadas generaciones de los Vegetas.

Si, Vegeta ya se imaginaba desde un principio las reacciones de los dos hombres saiyajines que fueron testigos de sus palabras y aliento. Era increíble pero cierto. Su mirada fue al techo de la contemplación en cuanto el rumbo de su vida. "Yo perdí a mi familia cuando yo solo era un niño. Mi hermano y yo decidimos hace dos años que cada uno viviría sus propias vidas en el mundo mientras estemos vivos. Ninguno de los dos no fuimos capaces en re-abrir la Corporación Vegeta-sei. Le fallamos a nuestro padre en cumplir su última voluntad."

"¡Pero aun queda viva tu familia política! ¡Ellos son los gobernantes de este país!" exclamo Raditz.

Vegeta miro a Raditz por lo ingenuo que era en estos momentos sobre la verdad de su familia. "Ellos, los que están vivos...son todos unos cobardes. Ellos no merecen llevar el apellido Vegeta porque tienen el nombre arrastrado por el suelo lleno de mugre y de insectos," dijo Vegeta con frialdad mientras los recordaba a su tío, su esposa y a sus dos primos gemelos. "Después del funeral de mi padre, ellos se quedaron conmigo y con mi hermano por poco tiempo que luego nos abandonaron y le vendieron todo el derecho a Freezer a que se encargue de nosotros."

Nappa suspiro. Todo lo que Vegeta dijo era cierto. Cuando Vegeta era adolescente, el eligió a Nappa como su encargado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. De algún modo, Freezer, su padrino de bautizo, acepto esto y como parte de lo que estaba escrito en el testamento del Rey Vegeta.

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Raditz blanco como el papel después del pautado silencio. El estaba en esta clínica escuchando de las horribles verdades que sabían Vegeta y Nappa sobre la otra familia Vegeta. Esto trataba de esas verdades reales que ni siquiera la prensa del país estaba enterada, ni los chismologos expertos. "¿Todo lo que Vegeta está diciendo, es verdad, Nappa?"

Nappa miro a Vegeta primero como si le estaba pidiendo permiso en mente para hablar. Vegeta no le dijo nada como si dio la aprobación. Luego, el miro a Raditz a los ojos. "Si...La otra parte de la familia Vegeta hasta alegaron que Vegeta estaba muerto por no estar involucrados en el chisme cuando hicieron el trato con Freezer. Los acreedores e inversionistas estaban en ese entonces histéricos por la derrumba de la Corporación Vegeta-sei de haber perdido sus fortunas y le tocaba a la familia sobreviviente en pagar por todo. Vont Vegeta no quisieron tomar la gran responsabilidad. En vez, el permitió la pérdida total de la empresa solo por no pagar un centavo, o, por lo menos esperar hasta que Vegeta o Table cumplieran su mayoría de edad."

Por esa gran razón, Vegeta no quiso nada con este país porque solo le trajo recuerdos de los malos eventos ocurridos durante su infancia. Su familia sobreviviente no fueron importantes para el que no valen nada porque ellos cayeron más bajo que el mismo Freezer. Su tío negocio con Freezer a que se quedara con él y con su hermano con tal de pasarlos por muertos en la alta sociedad de Vegetasei. Todo se hizo por proteger la imagen en general, el que dirán y el dinero.

Vegeta solo se quedara temporalmente para refugiarse y en lo que se prepara para llevar a cabo su plan que tanto anhela realizar. _'__Mi plan es encontrar el asesino de mis padres- el responsable de mis pesadillas, y darle su juicio final aquí en el Planeta Tierra para que vaya a su cárcel en el infierno,__'_elpensó en el plan que tiene que llevar a cabo con mucha precisión para que le salga perfecto y.

Este primer plan formaría parte del segundo plan de Vegeta, en el cual el no hablaría con nadie ya que trataba de un asunto muy personal._ 'Entonces, cuando haga mi plan, yo arreglare todo el daño que hice para llevar a cabo mi vida en aquel lugar y vivir como mejor sea posible devuelta en la Ciudad Oeste.'_

**N\A: Uuuyyy! No sé qué decir! Los dejo con lo siguiente. Antes de que me vaya a empezar a escribir el Capitulo 3, por favor dejen reviews! Eso ayuda mucho como no tienen idea.**

**La Familia Vegeta En El Presente**

_Hace generaciones atrás, la familia Vegeta era como un pequeno clan de manejar la Corporación Vegeta-sei cuando se fundó durante la __época__ de la pre-tecnología en la Revolución Tecnológica (similar a la Revolución Industrial). La familia siempre estaba unida y todos los miembros de la familia trabajaban juntos por mantener la tradición. La tradición se iba perder durante la __época__ de la tecnología contemporánea ya que la familia Vegeta se había dividido en dos por el interés entre el poder de la empresa y el poder de la política. Esta batalla por lo división duro por dos décadas... _

_El cambio tomo efecto en si cuando el Rey Vegeta eligió en llevar la Corporación Vegeta-sei hacia adelante como el Presidente, digno y elegido por la Junta de Directores, al terminar la universidad en West City College. Eso paso en los principios de la __época__ de la tecnología avanzada, en cual entonces el conoció a su esposa, quien luego seria la madre de sus dos hijos: Principe Vegeta y Table Vegeta. _

_Mientras el Rey Vegeta era un hombre saiyajin noble que luchaba por mantener la tradición de sus ancestros, su hermano mayor, Vont Vegeta, le gustaba la modernidad que no tuvo interés en la empresa que se decidió en participar activamente en la política de Vegetasei. Al ser elegido el Presidente de La Republica de Nueva Vegetasei, Vont Vegeta y su segunda esposa tuvieron a sus gemelos fraternos: Tomaat Vegeta y Lettie Vegeta. En la actualidad, Tomaat, el mayor de los gemelos, esta por tomar el lugar de su padre, quien ya es anciano y ha gobernado el país por 40 anos. Lettie, por el otro lado, es un general elite de la fuerza militar saiyajin._


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡****Gracias por sus reviews! Les dejo con esta actualización mientras sigo generando ideas para el capitulo 5 porque el capitulo 4 esta meramente completado.**

Capítulo 3

Los tres hombres saiyajines vinieron desde la clínica que estaba en la Capital Royal hasta la Capital Imperial, una ciudad que quedaba cerca de la playa. Fue un largo viaje por automóvil que duro aproximadamente cuatro horas. Raditz abrió la puerta de su enorme apartamento que estaba localizado cerca de la Gran Playa de la Republica de Nueva Vegetasei. El dejo pasar a Nappa primero porque este empujo de una silla de ruedas como Vegeta requería asistencia para hacerlo.

Nappa detuvo la silla de ruedas en el medio de la enorme sala para mirar sus alrededores con detenimiento. "Vaya, Raditz...yo te envidio mucho en estos momentos." dijo asombrado porque le gusto las decoraciones del interior del apartamento. "Tu lugar está muy genial."

Vegeta no tuvo ganas de mirar por completo el apartamento de Raditz. "Me voy a mi recamara," dijo de inmediato, moviendo con sus propias manos la silla de ruedas hacia la dirección del pasillo.

Raditz le hablo al príncipe para detenerlo, "Espera, Vegeta, no vas a-"

"Déjalo, Raditz," dijo Nappa de inmediato.

Raditz no tuvo la menor idea de cómo funcionaba la psicología de Vegeta. Cuando Vegeta vino por primera vez al Planeta Tierra al nacer en el hospital, él hubiera venido también con un manual de instrucciones. "Yo no entiendo a Vegeta para nada. Él ha estado así durante todo el camino en el automóvil," dijo Raditz como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. El miro a Nappa, "Sabes Nappa, ¿cómo lo soportas tanto sin quejarte?"

"Eso... es una buena pregunta." Nappa no supo tampoco cómo pudo aguantar el carácter complicado de Vegeta durante una gran parte su vida y no perder la cordura a la vez. ¿Se trataba de una brujería? Imposible pero cierto. "Yo he cuidado a Vegeta desde que él tenía cinco años. No era fácil pero luego con el tiempo aprendí de sus gustos, su genio, a sus insultos y a sus berrinches," dijo de forma natural.

Raditz se compadeció mucho del hombre saiyajin mayor. "Ay, ay, ay. Por eso no quiero tener niños. ¿Y porque te volviste su niñero?"

"Yo solo tuve educación de escuela secundaria, y no pude encontrar un buen empleo en la Capital. En ese entonces, el padre de Vegeta había puesto un clasificado en los periódicos sobre el trabajo de niñera. No quise tomar el trabajo pero no me quedo de otra. El me vio altamente cualificado porque yo había servido desde joven al ejercito saiyajin, y menciono que su hijo era tan difícil de lidiar que muchas niñeras, sirvientas y el Servicio Secreto habían renunciado en el intento. Él pensó que yo podía disciplinarlo...y resulta que yo tampoco podía con el niño. Quise renunciar pero no pude por la necesidad y los beneficios que tuve. Así que tuve que aprender a cocinar y ser tolerante."

"No sé qué decir," dijo Raditz incrédulo al terminar de escuchar a Nappa. Era increíble…Hasta el Servicio Secreto que eran altamente capacitados para lidiar con cualquier tipo de contingencia no pudieron manejar con el mal genio de un niño saiyajin de cinco años.

Vegeta se cambió solo de la silla de ruedas a su nueva cama con poca dificultad. El acomodo su espalda en la cama y sus brazos los puso en su pecho. Su mirada fue al techo de habitación porque tuvo mucho de que pensar en su mente introvertida. No le tomo mucho para perderse en sus pensamientos…

Los doctores de la clínica le dieron de alta esta mañana porque se encontraba en proceso óptimo de recuperar sus fuerzas. El logro recuperar parcialmente las fuerzas de sus brazos hasta su torso. En cambio, las fuerzas en sus piernas iba a tomar de su tiempo pero los doctores no dudaron de la recuperación total. Así que, Vegeta iba a perder su tiempo encerrado en las cuatro paredes blanca de la habitación del hospital que pidió seguir con su tratamiento en este apartamento.

Vegeta solo se quedara temporalmente para refugiarse en su ciudad natal en lo que se prepara para llevar a cabo su plan que tanto anhela realizar. Este es un plan que ha querido hacer desde que aprendió a usar por primera vez armas de fuego. Ese asesino...todo el daño que le ha causado a Vegeta en todo los aspectos y eso la ha atormentado en los años porque aún seguía vivo…Mientras siga con vida en el Planeta Tierra, Vegeta no podrá ser feliz ni tampoco vivirá su vida como tanto lo desea.

Para no pensar más en el maldito asesino, Vegeta ahora pensó en esas dos personas que se volvieron importantes en su vida. Él no puede estar con ellos como tanto anhelaba. Llegará el día en que se reúna con esos dos seres especiales que le dieron sentido a su vivir y revivieron su corazón frio y casi muerto que ha pasado por tanto dolor, oscuridad y sufrimiento que le brindo su terrible pasado.

De tan solo pensar en sus seres queridos y apreciados, le brindo consuelo en su corazón y una paz en su mente a Vegeta que lo ayudo a conciliar el sueño de las pasadas noches en velas por la pesadillas.

**Mansión Capsula:**

En la hora del mediodía, Bulma estaba en la habitación del pequeño Trunks. Ella le dio un baño hace un momento y le puso el pañal desechable."¡Listo!" dijo ella mientras vio al pequeño después de haberlo vestido en ropa cómoda como la temperatura adentro de la mansión era frio. "Estas lindo, mi pequeño príncipe," dijo bien satisfecha.

De parecer estar tranquilo por un momento, Trunks comenzó a llorar.

Bulma mantuvo la calma, "¿Ah, tienes hambre, verdad Trunks?" pregunto al coger a su bebe entre sus brazos. Ella toma la botella con la leche tibia y tomo asiento en mueble que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. "Venga, aquí va la leche."

Bulma procedió a darle la botella de leche a Trunks y el la acepto por el hambre…

"Ay, Trunks. Ya que cada día está creciendo, te tengo que contar algo. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero yo soy mitad humana y mitad tsufurujin. Resulta que los tsufurujines son especies de alta capacidad intelectual que se parecen muy físicamente a los humanos. Por eso soy un genio." ella dijo con gran estima. "Bueno, tu y yo somos genios."

"Tu abuelo es de descendencia de los tsufurujines. El conoció a tu abuela, quien es humana, cuando eran jóvenes. Tu abuelo dijo que se iba a casar con una mujer tsufurujin pero dice que es poco común que sean atractivas físicamente. ¿Tú puedes creer eso? ¡Solo los tsfurujines atractivos, sea hombre o mujer, existen de mil en cien!"

Bulma observo como Trunks estaba atento a sus palabras y la vez tomando de su leche de forma serena. Ella sonrió: el era un niño especial porque era mitad saiyajin y mitad de una mezcla entre humano y tsufurujin. Su sangre de tres razas lo hacía más inteligente que un bebe humano común y corriente. Ella bajo su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.

"Ya pasaremos en algún tiempo a visitar a tus parientes en la Ciudad Plant, la ciudad de los tsufurujines. Ellos esperan conocerte a ti, y..." La voz de Bulma de repente tomo una pausa que el nivel de su voz se puso baja, "…y a tu padre."

Se escuchó el toque de la puerta.

"¿Se puede pasar?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡La puerta está abierta!" Bulma hablo en voz alta sin mirar la puerta. La puerta se abrió y se cerró en diez segundos: Bulma miro para mirar a su visitante, quien estaba de pies de frente a ella.

"Hola, Bulma. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Muy bien," dijo Bulma antes de que se intercambiaran besos en sus respectivos cachetes con Yamcha.

Yamcha ahora miro a Trunks. "Hola, campeón. Vaya, lo termino todo," el señalo la botella de leche vacía.

"Sí. Se tomó toda su leche," dijo Bulma poniendo la botella de leche vacía a un lado para luego cargar a Trunks derecho y coloco su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Ella le dio palmadas ligeras en la espalda de su hijo para sacarle los gases.

Viendo que Bulma estaba distraída atendiendo al niño, Yamcha se tomo su tiempo para hablar porque se encontraba algo nervioso. "Bulma, quisiera hablar contigo en cuanto antes," dijo con algo de urgencia.

"Si, podemos hablar ahora en la sala. Trunks se duerme después de comer," dijo Bulma en voz baja antes de levantarse de su asiento y camino hasta la cuna para colocar a Trunks, quien ya estaba casi dormido.

Yamcha y Bulma salieron juntos de la habitación para bajar las escaleras de la Mansión Capsula hasta llegar en el medio de la sala enorme.

"¿Y de que me querías hablar, Yamcha?" pregunto Bulma con interés.

Yamcha tomo aire antes de hablar…"Bulma...yo se lo difícil que será para ti criar a tu hijo sola. Milk paso por una experiencia similar cuando Gohan era un bebe. Eso sí, gracias a Kamisama que puso a Goku otra vez en su vida."

Bulma lo escucho en silencio porque él tenía razón: no le iba a ser fácil ser una madre soltera aunque estaba dispuesta a tomar ese rol por Trunks. Su amor de madre hacia él es tan grande que el dinero no podrá llenar el vacío de no tener a su padre mientras crece.

Yamcha volvió hablar: "Yo he estado leyendo en estas últimas semanas unos libros de cómo ser un buen padre, y también otro libro de cómo ser un buen esposo y compañero. He dejado de salir con otras mujeres porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en Trunks."

Bulma se viro de espaldas para no mirar más a Yamcha. Ella ya entendió lo que le va a proponer…

Yamcha abrazo a su primera y ex novia después de mucho tiempo de estar separado de ella. El aun la quería a pesar de que ella le dio un hijo a Vegeta, quien no le correspondía en todos los sentidos. Bulma y Vegeta no son compatibles porque Vegeta es muy egoísta que no le importaba a Bulma o a Trunks que se fue de sus vidas tal vez para siempre hacer lo que le venga en su propia gana. Eso a Yamcha le molestaba mucho, y como eso le hirió mucho a Bulma: el ha visto como Bulma sufrió mucho por dentro por ese pobre diablo aunque por fuera decía bien orgullosamente que no necesitaba del padre de su hijo para nada.

Yamcha aun recordó el día que él y Vegeta se pelearon a los puños:

_En la oficina del Gerente General la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta estaba en su oficina trabajando junto con su secretaria, coordinando las reuniones y proyecto para los próximos meses hasta que su puerta se abrió bruscamente para revelar a un Yamcha enfurecido._

"_¡__Tú! __¡__Maldito infeliz!" grito Yamcha, señalando con uno de sus dedos a Vegeta de forma acusadora._

_Vegeta se levanto de su escritorio para recibir al jugador de beisbol del equipo Titan. __"Va__ya, vaya. Si no es el cachorro que se pasa detrás de Bulma para que te haga caso."_

_Yamcha gruño y cerro un puño: el no estaba del humor apto para soportar los insultos de Vegeta y dejarse humillar de él. __"¡__Cállate! __¿__Cómo te atreves hacer lo que hiciste? __¿__¡Acaso no tienes corazón!?"_

_Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y levanto una ceja. __"¿__De qué estupidez me hablas?"_

"_¡__No te hagas en tonto! __¡__Bulma está embarazada__,__ y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes!" _

_Vegeta no se vio afectado por lo gritado. El miro a su secretaria, __"Srta. Leahl, por favor, __déjeme a solas con este idiota."_

"_¿__Le busco a seguridad, Sr. Vegeta? El se ve que tiene ganas de formarle un escándalo en esta oficina," pregunto la secretaria tras de haber observado el comportamiento inicial de Yamcha al entrar a la oficina._

_Vegeta lo pensó y termino negando con su cabeza. __"No creo que sea necesario__, pero reconozco su inteligencia."_

_Con este comentario, la Srta. Leahl tomo su retirada de la oficina sin quitarle el ojo a Yamcha estando precavida. _

_Justo cuando se cerró la puerta de la oficina, Vegeta se acerco precipitadamente a Yamcha. __"¿__Como que esa estúpida mujer está embarazada?" pregunto algo curioso__..__. Con razón Bulma no se ha reportado a trabajar en estos últimos días. __"Yo en realidad, no sabía nada. Hace un mes que ella y yo apenas hablamos __más que de asuntos que conciernen de la corporación."_

"_Te lo advierto, Vegeta. No me hagas romperte la cara. No seas un cobarde," amenazo Yamcha. El no le creyó al otro en lo absoluto._

"_Yo admito que __Bulma y yo estuvimos juntos porque ante la sociedad seguimos siendo novios. __¿__Pero puede que haya estado contigo también, no? __¡__El bebe que ella esté esperando puede ser tuyo o de otro!__"_

_Yamcha no aguanto otra palabra más; Vegeta sintió un impacto en su cara que su nariz fue casi partida por el puno imprevisto. El sacudió su mano después de haber golpeado a Vegeta en el rostro. "__¡__Maldito! __¡__Bulma no es una cualquiera para que hables de ella así!"_

"_¡Acabaste con mi paciencia, gusano!__"__ grito Vegeta ahora enfurecido y procedió a golpear a Yamcha en su propia cara._

_Ambos se envolvieron peleando sin sentido por toda la oficina que han provocando daños algunos objetos como el escritorio, la computadora, los asientes, los cuadros, etc__…__La puerta de la oficina se abrió para que los espectadores (los entrometidos) vieran de la pelea entre Vegeta y Yamcha como de primera fila. Estaba tan bueno el evento que Vegeta tuvo a Yamcha agarrado del cuello, listo para estrangularlo._

_En ese momento, la Srta. Leahl entro con tres guardias de seguridad para quitar a Yamcha de las garras de Vegeta._

_Yamcha inhalo y exhalo aire fuertemente para sus pulmones en cuanto lo habían ayudado a liberarse del agarre mortal- Vegeta por poco lo ahorcaba. El tuvo su ropa desarreglada, un ojo morado y tenía sangre por la esquina de su boca y la de su frente._

_Vegeta, en cambio, también tuvo su ropa desarreglada y tuvo sangre corriendo desde su nariz que mancho su ropa__.__ El llevo la cara de un asesino que tuvo el objetivo de acabar con su víctima. El fue agarrado por dos fortachones de seguridad y este se forcejeó del agarre para lanzarse nuevamente hacia Yamcha para terminarle de dar su merecido como el empezó a provocarlo__._

_A los dos se lo llevaron a pasar varias noches en la prisión de la Jefatura del Distrito Oeste por violencia injustificada, formación de escándalo, alteración a la paz y daños y perjuicios en la Corporación Capsula. Antes de ser encarcelados en diferentes celdas, se les limpio la sangre de sus rostros. En esa noche, Bulma fue personalmente a pagar la fianza en el mismo día para darle la libertad a los dos. No sin antes hablar lo que pensaba como una madre regañando a dos niños con sus manos en la cintura._

"_¡__No lo puedo creer ustedes dos! __¡__Parecieron un par de hombres brutos peleando como animales sin cerebro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a formar un escándalo en la Corporación Capsula, Yamcha? __¡__Nos has hecho pasar mucha vergüenza a mí y a mi padre!"_

_Vegeta se rio en voz baja mientras observaba en entretenimiento de como el otro fue regañado por una mujer._

_Bulma ahora miro mal a Vegeta a la otra celda para decirle: __"__Y tú, Vegeta, yo pensé que sabias mejor que Yamcha al bajarte a su nivel. __¿__Sabías que estas suspendido del trabajo por tres semanas por perjudicar la imagen de la corporación?__"_

"_¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Este imbécil empezó todo!" reclamo Vegeta como si se estuviera quejando__._

"_¡Tu por poco me ahorcabas!" exclamo Yamcha, también quejándose__._

"_¡No me diste opción, gusano!"_

"_¡__Eres un descarado sin corazón!"_

"_¡Ya basta!__"__ El grito de Bulma fue grande que detuvo a Vegeta y Yamcha en tener una pelea verbal. __"__Me parece mentira: parecen un par de niños. Ya yo pague la fianza para que los dos queden libres. Es más, los dejare por tres días en esta cárcel hasta que todo se normalice y ustedes dos aprendan a mejorar sus comportamientos y berrinches__.__"_

_Bulma se retiro de la prisión, dejando boquiabiertos al hombre saiyajin y al hombre humano._

_Después de un silencio fúnebre: "Ahí te hablaron, basura humana. Sera mejor que hagas lo que te dijeron para yo irme de aquí en cuanto antes."_

_A Yamcha se le fue el aliento de tan solo estar tan ofendido por el comentario de Vegeta._

Regresando su mente al presente, Yamcha dejo de abrazar a Bulma para hablarle."Piénsalo bien, Bulma. Por el bien tuyo y por el bien de Trunks. Yo le cogí cariño al pequeño después de que nació en el hospital, y él no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo estaría dispuesto a criarlo como si fuera mi hijo. No, nuestro hijo. Yo siento que debo estar a tu lado para que no estés sola," dijo Yamcha con promesas de fidelidad.

Bulma se viro de espaldas cuando ya estaba lista para enfrentar a su ex novio. "Yamcha…eso es muy noble de tu parte," dijo impresionada por el cambio de madurez de su ex novio.

"¿Que dices, Bulma?" pregunto Yamcha al tomarle las manos a Bulma, "¿Me das esa oportunidad?"

Bulma lo pensó por un momento o dos que termino dando una sonrisa en sus labios. "Tenemos que ver primero como pones en práctica todos los libros que estás leyendo."

"¡Gracias, Bulma!" dijo Yamcha en euforia que abrazo a Bulma fuertemente. "¡Prometo que me dedicare día y noche por el futuro tuyo y para Trunks!"

Bulma tomo su tiempo en devolverle el abrazo a Yamcha. Ella quería que Vegeta tomara esta responsabilidad de cuidar a ella y a su hijo, o por lo menos hacer el intento. Pero lo más que ella pudo hacer es desear por su felicidad y su bienestar en donde estuviera que este en estos momentos.

Por lo tanto, no sería mala idea considerar a su ex novio otra vez si este demuestra su cambio y madurez por querer ser mejor persona para ella y para su hijo.

**N/A: ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Me huele a que tendremos pendiente un triangulo amoroso! ¡Esto cada vez más se va a poner bueno!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

**Yo sé que hay espera de más por cada capítulo que publique pero me encuentro muy cargada de cosas de hacer, y bueno, me duermo al frente de mi computadora cuando por fin saco algo de tiempo para escribir. Inclusive, estoy escribiendo otro fic de otro anime en ingles. Por eso explica mi velocidad de una tortuga. **

**Sobre Vegeta del futuro, hay una explicación profunda de porque es tan fuerte de carácter que eso provoca una patada a nuestros estómagos. Dentro de poco, se le dedicara de uno a dos capítulos enteros explicando el porqué. Esos capítulos también incluyen explicando a Bulma y su debilidad de carácter, y a Trunks como está muy involucrado en la situación del futuro. **

**Este capítulo lo cambie porque no me gusto la idea previa que ya estaba escrita anteriormente.**

Capitulo 4

La Academia Dragon Ball Z estaba localizado afuera de la Ciudad Oeste, cerca de la playa y entre el medio del bosque a unos 20 minutos antes de llegar a Kame House. La Academia era distinguida por ser único en su sistema de Artes Marciales alrededor del mundo. Los niveles de rango solo se mostraba por medio de la madurez, talento, disciplina y destreza del transcurso del tiempo para cambiar de Alumno(a) al nivel de Instructor(a)-Alumno(a), y de Instructor(a)-Alumno(a) al nivel de Maestro(a).

Los alumnos eran seleccionados según su nivel de destreza y talento pero lo más importante, que fueran de corazones puros y honradez ya que era un crucial detalle como Guerrero Z. Candidatos que mostraban lo contrario eran rechazados de ser entrenados por el Maestro Roshi, el Maestro Karin, entre otros Instructores-Alumnos y\o Maestros. Esto se debe a que este tipo de arte marcial no es para hacer daño a los demás seres del mundo. El fin de la Academia es encontrar la paz interior y promover más el lema de la paz alrededor del mundo entero.

Era la hora del mediodía en la Academia. Krilin había entrenado solo en el medio del dojo gigante. El camino hacia una silla cercana y cogió la toalla que estaba colocada en una silla cercana para remover el sudor de su frente. Fue de un entrenamiento intenso que duro aproximadamente de dos a tres horas. El se colgó la toalla en cuello para salir del dojo e ir a los casilleros.

"Krilin."

Cuando escucho su nombre, Krilin se viro de espaldas para encontrar el Maestro Roshi que estaba parado en una de las dos entradas. "¿Si, Maestro Roshi?"

El Maestro Roshi se acerco a Krilin con su bastón en la mano. "Te he estado observando últimamente," el dijo con seriedad que mostro también en su rostro. De ser así, Krilin lo escucho detenidamente. "Has sido duro contigo mismo en cada entrenamiento que haces a solas. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" el expreso su preocupación en forma de pregunta.

Krilin negó su cabeza ni tan rápido ni tan lento. "No, no es nada, Maestro Roshi. Yo solo quiero dar mejor resultados cada vez que yo entrene con Goku. El sigue siendo muy fuerte, y yo me puse flojo con los entrenamientos cuando trabajaba en la empresa y más aun cuando estaba casado."

"Si es cierto. ¡Pero ahora mírate! Solo estas entrenando todos los días y ya no socializas con el mundo exterior. Solo estas aquí en la Academia o en Kame House." La preocupación del Maestro Roshi era grande porque esto se trataba de uno de sus alumnos que vio crecer desde niño al cambiar sus enseñanzas del Templo Orín. "Los demás me han comentado sus preocupaciones, especialmente Goku. El dice que te frustras mucho al no poder devolverle un golpe, aparte de no estar enfocado."

Krilin desvió su mirada a un lado. Si el Maestro lo hubiera mirado a los ojos sin que el otro la desviara, el pudiera estar cerca acertar la situación de Krilin. "Maestro Roshi. Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso," el dijo en voz baja. "Me voy a dar baño antes de que empiezan a llegar los Guerreros Z y el Maestro Karin." dijo, ya empezando a caminar.

"Ellos no vendrán hasta más tarde, y el Maestro Karin tampoco vendrá en ese entonces porque está atendiendo la situación de Yajirobe," comento Roshi, levantando la voz para que Krilin lo pudiera escuchar desde la distancia que los estaba separando.

"Ah es cierto. Se me había olvidado," dijo Krilin desde su distancia.

_'Krilin está muy afectado por conocer la verdad de su esposa y estar separada de ella,'_ pensó el Maestro mientras vio a uno de sus mejores alumnos retirarse del dojo. _'Si hubiera una forma de animar a Krilin porque a mí no se me ocurre absolutamente nada.'_

En la habitación de los casilleros, Krilin busco ropa casual en su mochila para ponerse después de tomar la ducha y cambiarse de su uniforme sucio. Mientras eso, el pensó en el muchacho que lo visito hace dos años. El recordó cada palabra que le dijo con carácter de urgencia:

_Su esposa no es lo que usted cree. Ella, al igual que su hermano gemelo, son androides creados por el Dr. Maki Gero, el científico a cargo del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo en La Patrulla Roja. La razón que ella está con usted es por su dinero. Sera mejor que tome medidas porque esos androides son peligrosos._

Al principio, Krilin no creyó en la advertencia del muchacho misterioso debido al amor, fidelidad e ilusión que le tuvo a su esposa. Un mes luego, el pudo comprobar las palabras de advertencia. El de antemano había recurrido hacia Bulma y al Dr. Brief porque ellos conocían todo sobre el Dr. Maki Gero. Todo paso cuando un día Krilin le hizo preguntas a 18 acerca de los androides, La Patrulla Roja y el Dr. Maki Gero. La androide no contesto ninguna de sus preguntas y ella entendió que lo tenía que eliminar porque ella estaba programada para hacerlo. Cuando estaba a medias de quitarle la vida a su marido, 18 cambio de parecer por voluntad propia. En vez, ella empaco sus pertenencias y se fue del apartamento lujoso que ambos compartieron en la playa.

Desde entonces, Krilin no ha vuelto a saber de ella o de su hermano gemelo, quien asume también que él es androide creado por el doctor.

_'El muchacho que me dijo la verdad de 18, ¿en donde yo lo he visto?' _se pregunto Krilin mentalmente. El nunca ha visto ese muchacho antes en su vida. Aun así, no era un chico malo porque tenía buenas intenciones. '_El me recuerda a alguien pero no acabo de poder decir a quien...' _

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Krilin se alerto cuando pudo oír una voz que vino del salón principal. Era una voz familiar que no escuchaba en un largo tiempo.

Krilin escucho luego la voz del Maestro Roshi: "¡Ay, vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Solo mírate, estas cada vez más hermosa!"

"¡Tan encantador como siempre! ¡Y debes estar cada vez más fuerte!"

"¡Los Guerreros Z aun no pueden superar mi fuerza superior!"

Krilin se dirigió al salón principal porque se dejo llevar por la curiosidad. De haber llegado, el no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Se froto sus ojos con sus manos porque todavía no pudo creer aun lo que estaba viendo. O mejor dicho, a quien estaba viendo. "Maron, que sorpresa," el dijo como si estaba viendo un fantasma que vino literalmente del pasado. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Hola, Krilin! Estaba paseando por aquí y vi este lugar que quise venir a saludar," dijo Maron con una sonrisa alegre. "Oye, ¿en donde están todos? ¿Y en donde está Yamcha?"

"Bueno, cada uno están algo ocupados con sus vidas y vienen aquí a la Academia cada vez que puedan," explico Krilin.

Maron suspiro un poco porque no logro uno de sus motivos de visita a la Academia. "Ah, es una pena..." Esa pena fue pasajera porque su humor cambio repentinamente. "¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Sera otro día! Ya yo me iba al centro comercial. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Krilin? Yo voy a necesitar de un hombre fuerte, valiente y decidido que cargue todas mis bolsas de compras."

"Yo n-" Krilin iba a decir no pero el Maestro Roshi le hizo gestos con sus manos para que cambiara de opinión. "Si, de acuerdo. Me doy un baño y nos vamos al centro comercial."

"¡Ay! ¡Gracias, Krilin! ¡Siempre tan bueno y lindo conmigo!" estando tan agradecida, Maron le dio a Krilin a gran abrazo. Cuando se separo de él, ella dio una guiñada. "Te espero aquí."

"Oye, ¿dónde está mi abrazo?" reclamo Roshi.

"Eh..." Maron lo pensó mucho que ella decidió en darle una palmada por la espalda al Maestro de Artes Marciales. "Ahí tienes," dijo con una sonrisa de cortesía. Ella ha tenido muchas experiencias de las perversiones pasadas. Ella estaba muy segura que si lo abrazaba, el se iba a salir con sus perversiones de siempre.

"La palmada es también aceptable," dijo Roshi en derrota y suspiro. Su plan estuvo tan fríamente calculado que no salió como él lo esperaba.

**Más tarde en West City Mall:**

Androide #17 estuvo sentado en silencio en una banca solitaria con sus brazos cruzados**.** El vino a este centro comercial con su hermana gemela, quien se había ido a una tienda de ropa para mujeres. Como no quiso acompañar a 18 a las tienda de ropas porque a él no le gustaba ir de compras, el se quedo en esta banca esperando por su regreso.

"¿Hm?" El estado pasivo de 17 se alerto cuando vio a dos personas pasar a una buena distancia de él para a la dirección de las tiendas de ropa. "Vaya yo conozco a ese sujeto...y anda con una supermodelo," dijo con un interés peculiar.

En la tienda de vestir para mujeres, Victoria's Gossip, Androide #18 se probaba ropa tras ropa en uno de los probadores. Ella se miro al espejo y se sintió insatisfecha con lo que tenía puesto: un skinny jean de color oscuro y una camisa de tirillas azul claro. Ahora no es que se sintió gorda. Solo no estaba de humor para estar aquí aunque fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

En primer lugar, 18 no tenía interés en venir al centro comercial. Todo fue idea de 17 como ambos llevaron días que no salían de la pocilga (de la casa) para tomar aire fresco. Él le insistió a su hermana gemela que se fuera a las tiendas de ropa, se comprara algo como él la esperaría en aquella banca que quedaba cerca del área de comer. La razón porque su hermano gemelo la trajo hasta aquí era desconocida que le extraño un poco. 17 a veces suele quejarse cuando este va a las tiendas con ella que se va a jugar solo a los videos juegos.

18 se cambio de la ropa puesta a su ropa que tuvo vestida para salir del cubículo y buscar otra ropa nueva para probársela. Justo al salir de la habitación privada al pasillo, ella se encontró con 17. "¿Qué haces aquí, 17?" ella pregunto con seriedad.

17 se vio que tenía algo interesante en decir."18, no vas a creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Mira! ¡Es tu marido el ex-millonario andando con una chica!"

18 miro sin interés a donde 17 miraba y le señalaba con una mano. En una esquina de la tienda, Krilin estaba sosteniéndole un par de ropas a Maron mientras ella elegía ropa en la sección de trajes casuales para probarse.

Ella miro de nuevo a 17, "¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?" dijo neutral porque la escena no le estaba afectando. Es más, de ver a su marido andando con otra chica le daba igual.

"Según la lógica de las parejas disfuncionales, lo ideal sería ir hasta donde ellos bien celosamente, pelearle a la otra chica, y jalarle la oreja a tu marido por infiel," sugirió 17 según cómo pasan los sucesos en las mayoría de los casos entre las parejas infieles. "Aun no le has dado el divorcio," el añadió como un hecho.

"Porque puede de que Krilin tenga algunos millones de zeni escondidos de mi. Cuando lo descubra, se los pediré como repartición en el divorcio."

17 negó su cabeza cuando escucho la explicación. "Hay, hermana. Yo logre hackear por computadora a los bancos en donde tu marido tiene guardado su dinero y ya no tiene para en donde caerse muerto. El dejo su gran empleo y regalo todo su zeni a diferentes causas benéficas y la mayoría se las dono a la academia de artes marciales: Dragon Ball Z. En mi opinión, el es un tonto."

18 suspiro, aun no creyendo las palabras de 17.

Por un par de horas consecutivas, ambos persiguieron a Krilin y a Maron por todo el centro comercial al mantener sus distancias alejadas de ellos. Los dos androides observaron como el ex millonario y la súper modelo-actriz reían, charlaban, y caminaban juntos a diferentes tiendas de ropas. Cuando llegaron a una tienda de heladería, los dos tomaron reposo de tanto caminar.

Estando algo curiosa de la otra chica peli-oxigenada que andaba con Krilin, 18 procedió a usar sus ojos para escanear información personal de ella. A Maron le dio con mirar por un lapso corto de tiempo hacia la dirección en donde los dos androides estaban en la tienda hasta que desvió su mirada. 18 aprovecho la pequeña oportunidad para obtener cualquier información deseada a través de la mirada, o sea, los ojos como parte de una de sus múltiples funciones. Su cerebro trabajo rápidamente que estaba calculando y extrayendo la información…

Los resultados salieron erróneos que esto sorprendió a la androide. Es la primera vez que pasaba tal cosa. "Que extraño. No le puedo recolectar información," dijo algo irritada.

"Ella es Maron, supermodelo internacional y actriz de cine y televisión. También tiene mucho dinero."

"¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto 18, y miro que 17 leyó en sus manos la revista: Millionare People en Español a su lado.

"Aquí tienes," dijo 17 entregándole la revista a 18 para que la leyera como fallo en obtener la información personal de Maron.

18 cogió la revista y leyó. Cuando termino, ella le devolvió la revista a su hermano gemelo. "Es una estúpida. Vámonos, 17. Quiero ir a otras tiendas de ropa."

Para la hora de la noche, 17 y 18 regresaron a su casa que quedaba en el vecindario de poco presupuesto. 17 estaciono la guagua blanca al frente de la casa. El miro a 18 quien estaba de boca abierta y con sus ojos amplios.

"¿Que paso aquí?" 18 se pregunto muy confundida al ver desde su asiento dentro del vehículo el frente de la casa destruida por fuera.

Sin decir nada, 17 se bajo de inmediato del vehículo y corrió adentro de la casa para ir hacia el sótano.

18 también se bajo del vehículo para alcanzar a 17. El pareció saber algo que estaba detrás de esta situación de la forma en que él había reaccionado. Ella inspecciono brevemente la sala, la cual esa área estaba muy desorganizada como si alguien o muchos estuvieron en esta casa e hicieron un gran desorden. Cuando ella por fin llego al sótano, 17 estaba verificando la maquina en donde Androide #16 estaba en un estado de coma. Por alguna razón, el área del sótano estaba intocable o sea que no paso ningún tipo de desastre porque todo estaba en su mismo orden.

"Ah...todavía está a salvo," 17 se dijo mas a el mismo: a 16 no le paso absolutamente nada. El luego miro a 18 con una expresión seria y preocupante a la vez. "18...Nos tenemos que ir de aquí en cuanto antes. Temo que nos están buscando a los tres. El se convirtió en un androide. No sé como lo hizo..." El quedo pensativo con esa oración.

18 levanto una ceja, "¿Quien?"

"El Dr. Maki Gero."

"¿El Dr. Maki Gero? ¿Qué querrá con nosotros?" 18 pensó que el científico estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

17 suspiro antes de explicar todo lo que sabe a 18 porque ella no supo nada. "Pienso que sus razones van mas allá. El doctorcito tiene un proyecto secreto que nos involucra a mí y a ti; esta vez no podremos escapar si él nos captura. Ese proyecto se llama CELL. De seguro, ya nos están buscando junto con La Patrulla Roja, quienes yo estoy seguro de que ellos nos destruyeron la casa al no encontrarnos."

18 absorbió la información de manera seria. Ella pudo comprender que los tres deben mover lo más pronto posible. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Si. Este plan va a funcionar: reconcíliate con tu marido y yo llevare a 16 a un lugar seguro." 17 dijo con certeza. En realidad, a él no le gustaba la idea de estar separado de su hermana gemela.

"¿Y que pasara contigo?" a ella tampoco no le gustaba la idea de estar separada de su hermano gemelo.

"Yo me refugiare en las montañas. Nos mantendremos comunicados de cualquier movimiento del Dr. Maki Gero."

18 asintió su cabeza, aceptando el plan de 17.

**Al día siguiente:**

Krilin entro a la Academia para encontrarse con el Maestro Roshi en la misma entrada.

"Ah Krilin, que bueno que llegas. Tienes una visita," dijo Roshi más o menos en voz baja, señalando hacia atrás que era el medio de la Sala de Espera.

Krilin miro a donde le señalaron para ver de nuevo a su esposa, quien estaba distraída mirando los alrededores de la sala de espera. "¿¡18!?" grito con la boca abierta.

18 dejo de mirar los alrededores para ver a Krilin. "¿Acaso no te da gusto verme, Krilin? Estoy de vuelta," dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa porque su voz careció de emoción.

"Solo era una sorpresa. ¿Y dime, que haces aquí?" dijo Krilin estando curioso por el motivo del regreso de la androide a su vida. El se sintió muy dichoso por volver a verla desde que paso la última vez.

"La casa en donde yo me he estado quedando está bajo reparaciones y no tengo a donde quedarme," la explicación de 18 logro mentir disimuladamente a Krilin y al Maestro Roshi, quien estaba observando todo.

Krilin quedo serio al escuchar la explicación. Lo pensó un poco, y asintió su cabeza. "Si, tu puedes quedarte con nosotros. Después de todo, tú sigues siendo mi esposa," dijo con firmeza. Luego, el miro a su maestro con inseguridad. "¿Maestro Roshi, no hay problemas que 18 se quede con nosotros en Kame House, verdad?" pregunto para asegurarse como el vendió el apartamento en la playa hace mucho tiempo.

"Hay, por supuesto que no. ¡Mi casa siempre está abierta!" dijo el Maestro Roshi con una amabilidad hospitalaria hacia la androide. El se acerco a ella: "¡Especialmente para mujeres hermosas que no tienen a donde ir como esta mujer hermosa que está aquí presente!"

Roshi trato de salirse con la suya (cometer un acto ingenioso de perversión), sin saber el hecho que 18 era fuerte y diestra en defenderse de cualquier situación. Precisamente, eso fue lo que 18 hizo antes de Roshi la tocara: ella agarro al Maestro con sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el salón del dojo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Krilin cerró sus ojos cuando Roshi grito en pánico y termino chocando contra una pared. El se dio con una mano en la cara en frustración. "Ay...mucho cuidado con el Maestro Roshi, 18," dijo lamentándose.

El Maestro Roshi se recupero de inmediato y milagrosamente. "¡Yo estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Ella es buena! ¡Solo que me cogió desprevenido!" grito riéndose nerviosamente. La androide era fuerte y muy diestra en las artes marciales para arrojarlo como muñeco de trapo. Sería mejor crear mejores estrategias como las que tuvo no funcionan con ella.

**Más tarde en Mansión Capsula:**

Alguien desconocido había dejado en la puerta principal de la mansión una maquina que contiene a un ser viviente. Al investigar esto y sin tener algún rastro significante de la maquina, el Dr. Brief llevo la maquina con los robots hacia su gran laboratorio en el sótano de la mansión. La maquina fue colocada en el piso para abrirla e inspeccionarla.

Al buscar una manera de abrir la maquina, el Dr. Brief encontró un código para abrir la maquina con su mega computadora. Cuando entro la codificación a la mega computadora, la maquina abrió su puerta para revelar a Androide #16.

"¡Imposible! ¡Este es uno de los androides del Dr. Maki Gero!" exclamo el genio. "¡Este androide se rumoraba ser un arma peligrosa para la Segunda Guerra del Planeta Tierra!"

**Mientras tanto en Kame House:**

Krilin y Androide #18 estaban en una habitación en la casa del Maestro Roshi que quedaba en una playa.

"Esta habitación será tuya," dijo Krilin a 18. "Esta era mi habitación pero yo dormiré en el sofá," le explico a su esposa.

18 cruzo sus brazos y hablo con molestia: "Idiota. Tú te puedes quedar aquí. Nosotros seguimos casados hasta que se firme el divorcio."

"Si, yo debería hablar con un abogado sobre nuestro divorcio. Vengo ahora, te buscare sabanas nuevas para la cama."

Cuando Krilin se retiro de la habitación, 18 uso la neuro-transmisión para contactar a 17 y hablarle como si fuera una habilidad de telepatía.

"**17, aun no me has dicho de que trata el proyecto CELL."**

Ella espero un minuto hasta que 17 le respondió: **_"Te enviare la información de una vez."_**

"**¿Qué hiciste con 16?"**

"**_Lo lleve a un lugar, en donde yo estoy seguro que el doctorcito no lo encontrara. Es un lugar donde él no se imagina y no le cabe en su cerebro tan inteligente."_**

"**¿Y porque no le hicieron nada a 16?"**

"**_16 es considerado chatarra por Maki Gero y tiene más interés sobre nosotros debido al proyecto. Me tengo que ir—hablaremos luego."_**

Cuando escucho la oración, 18 leyó la información que recibió de 17 acerca del proyecto secreto CELL.

**De: Androide #20****  
****Para: La División Militar de la Patrulla Roja**

**El proyecto secreto CELL tiene el propósito de crear el perfecto espécimen hecho de diferentes células biológicas que han sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas a través del periodo de tiempo de cuatro años. Esto son los donantes de los materiales genéticos: Son Goku, Príncipe Vegeta, Piccolo Daimao Jr., Príncipe Freezer Cold, y King Cold. Se ha llevado a pruebas este proyecto y no ha sido lo suficientemente apto para que funcione. Por lo tanto, se debe buscar y capturar Androide #17 y Androide #18 para que el espécimen absorba a ambos componentes principales y alcance su estado perfecto. La Patrulla Roja debe encontrar a los dos androides vivos y traerlos a la base científica y deberían eliminar cualquier obstáculo de su camino.**

**-Dr. Maki Gero (Androide #20), Director del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Patrulla Roja**

'_No puede ser…Ese doctor debería estar muerto…' _18 quedo aterrorizada cuando termino de leer la data del proyecto…El Dr. Maki Gero estaba aun vivo y para el colmo, el se convirtió también en un androide. Ella pensó que 17 acabo con su vida cuando era un humano el día que ella y el escaparon de los laboratorios hace 10 años para vivir sus vidas libremente en el Planeta Tierra.

Krilin entro a la habitación nuevamente para encontrar a su esposa. Ella estaba parada en el medio de la habitación. Ella estaba muy callada y con una emoción que nunca se le ha visto en su rostro. El se le acerco a ella con su preocupación aparente. "¿Pasa algo?"

18 brinco del susto. Ella miro a Krilin y se enojo de la nada. "¡Eso a ti no te importa!" grito y salió huyendo de la habitación.

Krilin quedo preocupado de la forma que 18 salió de la habitación, casi con ganas de llorar…Algo le molestaba a ella a tal magnitud.

**De vuelta a la Mansión Capsula:**

Sonó el timbre de la puerta principal: como Bulma pasó de casualidad a la sala familiar, ella aprovecho y abrió la puerta para encontrar a una chica rubia de ojos claros azules.

"¿Tu eres Bulma Brief?"

Bulma quedo sorprendida cuando la androide pregunto al grano sobre ella. "Si soy yo," dijo para confirmar su identidad a la androide.

"Mi nombre es Androide #18. Yo fui creada por el Dr. Maki Gero, y necesito que me devuelvas a mi estado original. Yo quiero ser otra vez humana."

Bulma parpadeo sus ojos a la petición de la androide. "Yo—"

"Si lo haces, te contare todo lo que yo sé sobre Vegeta."

N/A: ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡El encuentro de las dos chicas! ¿Que18 le dirá a Bulma sobre Vegeta? ¡No se lo pierdan para el próximo capítulo!


End file.
